Pokemon Prime: Beast Hunters
by RedGyarados3
Summary: Team Prime is scattered to the winds and their biggest threat is yet to come... Predaking. How will the Autobots face and take down this new threat? Will Optimus live? Or will Megatron and the Decepticon prevail? It all ends here.
1. Dark-Moon, Kanto

**Pokemon Prime: Beast Hunters**

**I don't own Transformers Prime or Pokemon.**

* * *

Dark-Moon, Kanto

Character Ages:

Ash - 22 /\ Pokemon Team - Pikachu, Charizard, Unfezant, Glalie, Tauros, Sceptile

Dawn - 20 /\ Pokemon Team - Piplup, Togekiss, Typhlosion, Ambipom, Eelektross, Grumpig

Gabby - 2 /\ She may not have a Pokemon, but the Deoxys that has allied with the Autobots is close enough to be a friend.

Misty - 23 1/2 /\ Pokemon Team - Gyarados, Starmie, Psyduck, Abomasnow, Simipour, Walrein

May - 20 /\ Pokemon Team - Blaziken, Glaceon, Munchlax, Manaphy, Hitmonchan, Blastoise

Brock - 24 /\ Pokemon Team - Steelix, Crobat, Blissey, Forretress, Toxicroak, Magnezone

Max - 19 /\ Pokemon Team - Berloom, Mightyena, Gardevoir, Poliwrath, Vigoroth, Golurk

Iris - 17 1/2 /\ Pokemon Team - Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Girafarig, Exploud

Starscream's Pokemon (now called Pokecons):

Shiny Charizard - Blackout

Absol - Dead End

Electivire - Demolisher

Gengar - Mindwipe

Aggron - Bonecrusher

* * *

**Autobot Outpost Omega One ruins, Mt. Moon, Kanto**

Some Insecticons were digging up the burning pieces of the destroyed base. In search to see if Megatron has successfully terminated Optimus Prime and the Autobots.

"Leave no stone unturned!" Megatron commanded as he watch. He still had no arm from his last battle with Optimus.

"Master." Starscream spoke from afar. Megtron turned to see him, Blackout, Demolisher, and two Vehicons approaching him. The Vehicons were dragging someone. "Look who we found. Pulled from the wreckage of his ship." Starscream said, stepping aside. "Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus groaned in pain.

"So, one survived, the leader of the Wreckers. Take our 'guest' to the citadel for questioning. Back to Dark-Moon." Megatron said. He turned back to face his newly constructed fortress. Now that Mt. Moon is demolished, the area has now been newly renamed, Dark-Moon. The Vehicons dragged him away to the fortress.

"This is the dawning of a new age, my Liege. The reign of Megatron." Starscream said.

"You do have a way with words, Starscream." Megatron looked at the Decepticons that were digging out the Base. "Make haste! Unearth the other Autobot corpses!"

While the Decpeticons were removing debris after debris, elsewhere, Optimus laid within the rubble. Trying to stay online. Two Vehicons recovered Airachnid. She was still in the stasis pod. They also found the rock containing Deoxys and the Forge of Solus Prime.

Megatron, however, was not pleased. "The Forge of Solus Prime?! How is it that you have managed to materialize that, yet not the remains of a single Autobot?!"

"Answer your lord and master!" Starscream threatened. "Where are their bodies?!"

Demolisher grew static to terrify the Vehicons.

**The underground caverns of Dark-Moon (Mt. Moon)**

Smokescreen phased his upper half through the the cavern wall. His partners, Iris and Axew sat on his shoulder. "Who knew humans and Pokemon were able to phase through things just like you." Iris said.

"Yeah. As long as you remain in physical contact with me." Smokescreen replied. "But this is where you get off." They jumped off his shoulder. "And Iris, get Dragonite ready." He went back inside the wall.

Iris called out her Dragonite. Smokescreen phased back, carrying a brutally damaged Optimus Prime. Dragonite help Smokescreen lay the Prime down against some rock.

Optimus opened his optics. "That should look way worse than you feel." Smokescreen said.

Optimus tried to get up. "No! Don't move or talk. Just power down or something. Anything to get your strength back up." Iris said.

"Don't worry, Prime. Iris, Axew, and I gotcha covered."

**The Autobot Base ruins**

Megatron and Starscream, Blackout, and Demolisher made their way to Dark-Moon. "The Autobots clearly Ground Bridged from their Base before it was destroyed. They could be anywhere." Megatron said.

"We must initiate global surveillance, my Lord. Send search and destroy teams to every sector of this planet." Starscream insisted.

Megatron contacted the Nemesis. "Soundwave, monitor all Earth-based transmissions for any sign of Autobot communication. With each other or with their human counterparts."

They came across Boncrusher. Who was lifting a piece a debris, looking for Autobot remains. Suddenly Bonecrusher got a whiff of something. "Aggron!"

"Master." Starsceam said, looking to the northwest. Along with Blackout and Demolisher.

Megatron looked at the direction the others were looking. On Route 3, there were tanks, helicopters, and military trained Pokemon were charging their way to Dark-Moon.

"Foolish humans and Pokemon. Unlike you, my superior Pokemon counterparts." Starscream looked at the trio. "I shall deploy the armada."

"That won't be necessary, Starscream. Not when we can engage with new found might." Megatron said, looking up at the highest point on Dark-Moon.

At the very top of Dark-Moon was four fusion cannons. Each facing the four different directions. The one that was positioned to the north began to charge up as it detected the approaching threat. Megatron devilishly smirked. When the army got within its firing range, it fired at the center of the army. It pulled all the tanks, helicopters and military trained Pokemon in. When they were all clustered up in a ball. Then there was a massive explosion. In the aftermath, the blast no only took out the army, but Pewter City and Route 3 was caught in the crossfire of the blast. There was nothing but ruins in Pewter City and on Route 3.

**Dark-Moon**

Megatron sat at his throne on the spire of Dark-Moon. With his original arm reattached to him. Dead End sat on Megaton's lap as he stroked Dead End's fur. Megatron contacted Agent Jenny. "A new power dominates your world. Any further attempts to attack me will be met with even greater force. Your leadership be advised that my fusion cannons possess enough firepower to desimate any populated area of my choosing.

**Jenny's military office, military base, Route 11**

_"I would in all likelihood to set sights on your nation's capitol, Tokyo, for starters."_ Megatron said.

"Point taken. Now what do you want from us?" Jenny asked, sitting behind her desk. Her Arcanine laid behind her.

_"Nothing, Agent Jenny. The Decepticons mean no harm to humanity."_

**Dark-Moon**

"We merely desire a place to call 'home'."

_"No offense, Megatron, but I'm having a tough time buying all of this."_

**Jenny's military office**

"Since you seem so open on plastering human and Pokemon-kind under molten steel!" She said, slamming her fist on her desk.

Her Arcanine howled in agreement.

_"Agent Jenny."_

**Dark-Moon**

"I admit that war brings out the worst in me, but the conflict with the Autobots is now over. And our quarrel has never been with your kind. Now that the one true enemy of the Decepticons is no more, my only wish is to coexist on this planet with the human and Pokemon races... peacefully."

**Jenny's military office**

_"Together, Agent Jenny, I believe that you and I can make that dream a reality."_ Megatron hung up.

Jenny thought about it. Her Arcanine whimpered and rested his head on her lap. She rubbed his head. "I know. I don't know if he's telling the truth or not."

**Dark-Moon**

Megatron stood up from his throne. Dead End jumped off of his lap. Megatron walked toward the platform of the spire with Starscream and the rest of Pokecons. Starscream, Demolisher, and Bonecrusher applauded to Megatron.

"You too have a way with words, Master. I almost believed you myself." Starscream said.

Megatron laughed, looking upon the earth. "Earth, is our planet now, Starscream. And we shall finish what we started. Human and Pokemon-kind have no idea what lies ahead for them."

**Jenny's military office**

Agent Jenny was talking to her superior on the phone. "Yes, General Komuro. Special containment protocol: G-1000 has been executed as plan. Evacuation of Pewter City and Cerulean City was 100% successful. Even though Pewter City got caught in the crossfire of the I think it's safe to say that it's better safe to evacuate Cerulean City as well than sorry. But as far as the citizens and the media is concerned for both cities in between the Decepticon fortress, the threat was a meteor shower and that both cities and Mt. Moon, well, what's left of it, are to remain quarantined until the resulting radiation levels can be decapitated."

She paused for the general to say something.

"Sir, any form of retaliation will be too risky. I just need more time!"

She stopped again to hear whatever the general has to say.

"Yes I understand." She hung up.

Shortly after, Delia Ketchum entered. "Agent Jenny, those medical supplies still haven't arrived. We have wounded men and Pokemon out there. Professor Oak is trying his best to heal both-"

"I'm doing the best I can, Miss Ketchum! I've been a little busy juggling with a bunch of nuke-happy generals who don't seem to care if they blow up half of Kanto sky high and Decepticon warlord who wants to make nice now that the Autobots are in the scrap yard. Megatron's opinion, not mine." Jenny went off from her chair and faced out the window. "He's feeding me a lot of Rapidash manure, trying to crush our spirit."

"Still no word, from anyone?" Delia asked.

Jenny looked back to reassure Delia. "Listen; no contact only tells me is that the main com-link went down when the Base was pounded into pancake batter

"But if can just call Ash or Dawn-"

"You know it's too risky, so do the Autobots. The Decepticons can trace any cellphone signal.

"Then take I'm going back to Pallet Town. If Ash or Dawn can't call, then they're bound to go there or Twinleaf Town. Where Johanna is at."

"Pallet Town and Viridian City are the closest locations to Dark-Moon. If any of the 'Bots are spotted in either of those locations, the 'Cons will swarm in and overpower them. Probably take down Pallet and Viridian at the same time. The only thing Prime and his 'Bots can do is come up with a stealth plan." Jenny looked out the window. "It's the only way they can fix this mess. I'm sure they're out there keeping a low profile. They got to be."

**Route 119, Hoenn**

A Vehicon was flying high in the sky. Scanning vehicles on a small interstate below. He was trying to identify them as Autobots or not. "Scanning." He scanned a blue truck, a white pick-up, and a black Camaro with yellow stripes. "Negative. No Autobot recognition." He circled around and made his way back to Dark-Moon.

Meanwhile, down on the interstate the same Camaro pulled over into the woods. Max exited the passenger seat and looked to the sky. "Clear." Max said. Bumblebee transformed into his robotic form with a new finish.

Bumblebee moved some tree branches and saw the Vehicon was long gone. *That was close, huh, Max?* Bumblebee asked.

"Too close. But your new paint job did the trick." Max said.

*I'm trying to reach Base, but there's nothing but static.*

"Then the com's up-link is still down. 'Bee, I realize Optimus has sent us to different locations to make us harder for the Decepticons to find, but if we don't know where in the world anyone else went, how are we gonna find them?"

*Go to the one place that the 'Con's will never suspect to find us.*

"Right. Just keep heading to Mt. Moon." Max then grew a worried look on his face. "Towards Megatron's giant fortress."

**Bonitaville, Johto**

Cliffjumper was parked in a mall parking garage. Piplup was sitting in the back seat. "Pip? Piplup!" Soon Dawn and Gabby approached him. Dawn had Gabby's hand in one hand and a bunch of bags in her other hand. And Gabby for some reason, had a tinfoil hat on her head.

Dawn placed the bags on the floor and opened the passenger door. She reclined the seat forward. She looked at Gabby. "Okay, Sweetie. Time to go."

"Okay, Mommy." Gabby replied.

Dawn lifted Gabby and carefully placed her in the car seat. Buckling her up and everything. "Is she strapped in good?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yup. No need to worry." Dawn said as she put the bags in the back seats and reclined the passenger seat back. She sat in. Cliffjumper drove off.

"Wait a minute. Why does Gabby have that tinfoil paper on her head?"

"Well, it was at the mall, there were these sci-fi fanboys who had their own stand of authentic alien stuff. Which you can tell is a bunch of knock offs, but they had my attention when they were saying about how tinfoil can shield people's brains from laser and other weird alien stuff. Since the Decepticons might be tracking her because of the Dark Energon in her DNA, I thought what the heck, it might work."

"Dawn, that is crazy! Yet it might be working. Because if the Decepticons are tracking her, they would have been all over us by now."

**Route 7, Unova**

Wheeljack and Misty sat on a grassy mountain slope. "What are doing here?" Misty asked.

"We are waiting, I am drinking." Wheeljack replied, chugging down the last bit of the Energon he has left.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"

"The rest of the Wrecking team."

**Twist Mountain, near Unova Route 7**

Bulkhead was driving on one of the rocky trails. In the back seat, May's Munchlax, Manaphy, and Hitmonchan were eating some poffins. While May sat in the passenger seat, completely bored. "I never knew this mountain was so twisted."

May then pulled out her cellphone. She was pushing some buttons when... "MAY!" Bulkhead shouted, slamming the brakes. Luckily she and her Pokemon were buckled in, but it pulled them. "No cellphone! You know the rules!"

"Bulk', I wasn't calling anyone. Just playing a video game I already downloaded." May showed him the game she was playing.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little on edge." Bulkhead said. Suddenly Manaphy began to cry vigorously. Then her two antennas began to glow red. "Oh, scrap. Not this again." Manaphy swapped Bulkhead and May's bodies. Bulkhead examined himself in May's body. "Ugh. Can you get Manaphy to switch us?"

"No way, Bulkhead. I am so bored that I don't mind driving for a few miles." May said. She stepped on the gas and drove off. "Where are we heading anyway? Because I have no idea where I'm driving towards. You've got some kind of plan?"

Bulkhead was looking out the window, but explained. "We're following standard Wrecker protocol."

"Which is?"

"An emergency plan we follow during the War. In case any Wrecker got stranded or separated from the unit. We'd always rendezvous at the exact same set of coordinates. Wheeljack should already be there. And if Magnus is still alive, he'll be there too."

"Okay." May said. "You know, Bulk, it's crazy that I can see where I'm driving and see a map of the place we're going." She continued to drive.

**Dark-Moon**

Ultra Magnus was taking deep breaths from the torturing from Starscream. "Don't stop now. I was just beginning to enjoy myself." Magnus said.

Starscream growled with frustration. "Believe me, Ultra Magnus, there's plenty more where that came from and you will tell me the location of your compatriots. Bonecrusher, use your head."

"Aggron!" Boncrusher used his horns to do some serious scratching on Magnus' chest plating. Not only did it scrapped off the finish, but his horns seared into his platting a little bit.

"No matter what it takes or how long."

"Like I told you, they weren't expecting me. They never bothered to fill me in. So go ahead. Knock yourself out." Magnus said, smirking.

Meanwhile at the spire, Knock Out approached Megatron's throne. Megatron sat and again with Dead End on his lap. "How may I serve you, Lord Megatron?" Knock Out bowed.

"Assemble a team and disembark for Cybertron immediately. While hunting Autobots remains paramount, we must not squander the opportunity of any Iacon relics left behind in the chaos." Megatron said, patting Dead End on the head. "For all we know, Optimus Prime is still out there somewhere... planning to do the same."

Just then a Decepticon contacted him, _"Lord Megatron, we lost the signal of the girl who possess Dark Energon."_

"It is not a matter we should put first in our agendas. Eventually, that child will show up."

**The underground cavern**

Smokescreen, Iris, and Axew sat patiently for Optimus to come around. Soon Optimus was indeed coming around. They went up to him.

"It's okay, Optimus." Smokescreen said.

"You're safe with us. Iris, Axew and Smokescreen." Iris said.

Axew crawled next to Optimus face and nuzzled his face.

"How did... I get here?" Optimus asked.

"When we were evacuating the Base, just as the Decepticons were gonna open fire..."

**Flashback, Autobot Base, Mt. Moon, Smokescreen's POV**

Ratchet set the coordinates for Smokescreen, Iris, and Axew to Ground Bridge out of the Base. _"It was our__ turn to Ground Bridge away."_ Smokescreen saluted to Optimus. He then transformed into his Mazda Furai mode and Iris, with Axew hidden in her hair, went in. Smokescreen drove through the Ground Bridge.

**Route 214, Sinnoh**

The Ground Bridge vortex appeared and Smokescreen drove out of it. Suddenly he slammed the brakes. He transformed and had Iris and Axew in one hand. He looked at them and sighed. _"But I couldn't do it. I couln't let you face Megatron's army alone. I insisted that Iris and Axew should stay behind, but they they were firm on stay together." _He placed Iris and Axew on the ground and gestured them to stay, but they shook their heads.

_"Because we are a team!" _Iris shouted over Smokescreen's story.

_"Hey!"_

_"Sorry."_

Smokescreen then looked back at the Ground Bridge vortex. He placed the Phase Shifter on his wrist and Iris and Axew on his shoulder. He sprinted through the vortex. _"So we snuck back."_

**Autobot Base ruins**

_"But that's when the blast hit and the whole joint came tumbling down."_

The trio gasped at the sights of their Base. Suddenly they spotted Optimus' arm sticking out of the wreckage.

_"We managed to pull you from the wreckage before the 'Cons found you._

**End Flashbacks**

"All by using the Phase Shifter which I managed to snag in all of the confusion back on Cybertron." Smokescreen finished his story.

"Well that explains why it was a bumpy ride when we Bridge back to the Base, you do know me and Axew were still in that pod. Gosh, Smokescreen, you're just like a little kid." Iris said.

"I'm sorry about that, Iris. And we are _all _sorry that we defied your orders." Smokescreen apologized. Optimus continued to struggle on staying awake. "We're safe here, but we're down so deep that no one can pick up our signals. And a good thing for Iris and Axew, there are some tiny vents that is allowing them to get a circulated air supply. I'll have to scout above ground if we're gonna have any hope of finding Ratchet." He got up and was about to head for the surface.

"No." Optimus said, weakly. Smokescreen looked back at him. "No hope."

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Axew?"

"The doc's the only one who can get you patched up." Smokescreen said. Optimus wasn't responding. "Optimus?"

**An ore factory, Hoenn**

Arcee pulled in the factory to rest. Thankfully it was closed down. Ash and Pikachu got off of her. Ash however was worried about his mother. "What if the Decepticons took over Pallet Town. She could be hurt or taken by them."

Pikachu tries to get his attention. "Pikachu. Pika pika."

Arcee also tries. "Ash."

"And even if she is somewhere safe, she's got to be worried out of her mind for Dawn, Gabby, and me. Not knowing where we are. Now I'm worried for my wife and daughter."

Arcee transformed. "Ash, calm down. We'll get back to Kanto, find a way to reach your mother, then your family, and the rest of the team." She heard some helicopter noise in the distance. "You two stay here. It could be a Decepticreep on our tail." She jumped over a concrete wall and transformed into her motorcycle mode. She projected a holographic image of an officer and drove to the origin of the helicopter sound.

"Pika pika. Pikachu pika."

Ash sighed. "You're right, buddy. I shouldn't worry about Dawn or Gabby. They have Cliffjumper and Piplup to watch their backs." He paused for a moment and took out his cellphone. He scrolled through the contact list to his mother's number. "Sorry, Mom. I'd call if I could." He looked at Pikachu. "Oh, one text couldn't hurt, could it?"

"Pika pika. Pi pikachu."

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave was monitoring for any communications of the Autobots or their allies. Until he intercepted the text message Ash sent to his mother. Starscream was there and smirked.

Starscream contacted Megatron. "Master."

**Dark-Moon**

_"We have located Arcee's human pet."_

"Send in the troops. And deploy Blackout." Megatron ordered. He got off oh his throne. Dead End jumped off his lap. "And Soundwave, I want a live feed." He transformed into his Cybertronian jet mode and flew down to the Nemesis. The ship was docked at the lower part of the fortress.

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave deployed Laserbeak. Sending him with two Vehicons. Starscream ordered Blackout Blackout to go with them as well.

**Medical ward, military base**

Delia was helping Prof. Oak carry out medical supplies for the survivors of the fusion cannon blast. She just finished telling him everything about the Autobots, Ash and his friends relations with the Autobots, and how she got involved in it. All except for Gabby's unique gift, because Ash and Dawn never told her about that.

"That's very interesting, Delia. Do you have any idea where any of them are now?" Prof. Oak asked.

Delia sadly looked at the floor. "No." At that moment she got a text. She opened her cellphone and read it. she gasped. "It's Ash! 'Pikachu and I are safe with Arcee. Everybody else should be safe with their Autobot partners, but I don't know where they are. Love you'." She sighed with relief. She quickly ran out the ward and made her way to Jenny's office. "Agent Jenny! They're alright!"

"Which one was Arcee again? Was it the Mooncraft racer?" Prof. Oak asked himself. Still confused on which Autobot was which.

**The ore factory**

Ash put his cellphone away as son as the message was sent. Pikachu then got wind of something unfriendly coming from behind them. He charged static from his red cheeks. "Piiiikaaaaa!"

Ash looked at the direction Pikachu was facing and saw a Vehicons and Blackout flying straight for them. "Scrap." Ash said. He took a Poke-Ball from his belt. "Charizard, take down Blackout."

Charizard remembered being defeat by Blackout from their last battle for the Red Energon. Charizard attack Blackout with full force. While the Vehicon swooped down attempting to hit Ash and Pikachu with his blaster fire. Pikachu used Thundershock which knocked the Vehicon's aim.

Meanwhile, Arcee drove behind a boulder and transformed. She crouched behind the boulder for cover. she readied her blaster pistol. She saw the helicopter. It was a traffic reporter copter. She sighed. "Civilian." She heard explosions coming from the factory behind her. She saw the Vehicons were flying low shooting and Charizard dogfighting Blackout. "Ash! Pikachu!" She transformed and accelerated as fast as she could.

Ash and Pikachu managed to take cover between two tall piles of rocks. Ash noticed the Vehicons were circling around. "We are so toast." They climbed a fence. Before they can jump off, the Vehicons fire near them. The impacts caused them to be tossed of the fence.

They ran for a garage nearby. The Vehicons blasted a power line tower near them. Narrowly missing them. They leaned against the garage. Ash spotted Laserbeak watching them.

**The Nemesis**

Starscream, Soundwave and Mindwipe watched Laserbeak's feed. _"Smile Pikachu, we're on Decepticon TV."_ Ash said.

_"Piiikaaa!"_

"Master." Starscream looked and saw Megatron watching them. "We have a visual."

**The garage**

Ash and Pikachu took cover underneath a truck trailer. The Vehicons blasted the trailer away. Exposing the two in open. One of the Vehicons opened fire at them. Just as the blast shots were about to hit them, Arcee transformed and grabbed them. She slid on the ground. She looked at Ash and Pikachu in her arms. They were safe.

Arcee placed them down and returned fire on the Vehicons.

**The Nemesis**

"How long does it take to exterminate a lone Autobot and her organic pets?" Megatron asked, annoyed of Arcee intervening.

Starscream then explained. "Well, in my experience-"

"NOT a riddle, Starscream!"

"Uh-heh. Sorry."

**The garage**

Arcee looked around and spotted gas station nearby. She transformed. Ash and Pikachu got on her. She drove past the station and took cover behind a pump.

"Not the best cover." Ash said to Arcee.

"We're not here to hide." Arcee replied with a devilish smirk on her face.

The Vehicons soared in. They transformed and landed with their blaster ready. They crouched to see the Ash holding two hoses. The hoses were leaking gas.

"Hey, guys! Unleaded or diesel?" Ash asked. The Vehicons noticed there was a buddle of gas flowing between them. He tossed the hoses down and for cover.

The Vehicons were about to fire when Arcee shot first. Her shot hit the puddle of gas. Taking out the gas station and the two Vehicons. Arcee covered Ash and Pikachu from the blast. The smoke fried Laserbeak's circuits and caused him to crash.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron was furious when all they got from Laserbeak was static.

**The gas station**

"Let's roll before the sent reinforcements." Arcee said, transforming into her vehicle form.

"Wait! What about Charizard?" Ash look up at the sky.

Charizard grabbed Blackout by the tail and used Seismic Toss. Throwing the Pokecon hard to the ground. Before he could recover, Charizard landed on him, stepping on his his wing. Breaking it in the process. Blackout roared in pain. Charizard flew a feet above him and used Flamethrower. Knocking the Pokecon out. Chrizard let out a victory roar and fired flames in the air.

Ash laughed. "Good job, Charizard!" He pull out his Poke-Ball. "Return!" Charizard returned back in his Poke-Ball. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder and He got on Arcee. She accelerated out of there.

**The Omega Lock ruins, Cybertron**

Knock Out was starring that the one and only building structure that was rebuild when Megatron was in control of the Omega Lock while the rest of the Vehicons were removing debris. Looking for any of the Relics.

"Come on, fellas. Put you're backs into it!" Knock Out shouted. Two Vehicons lifted a burnt, rusted piece of metal to reveal a Relic was underneath it. Knock Out went to examine it. "The Apex Armor. Our illustrious leader will be please. Now any sign of that Phase Shifter? I really like that thing." He began to look at the ground hoping he could find it himself.

A Vehicon noticed something in the distance ahead of them. "Sir! Look!"

Knock Out looked towards the direction the Vehicon was point at. "By the AllSpark!"

**The Nemesis**

Soundwave somehow managed to get Blackout's broken wing in a cast. Now he was in the process of repairing Laserbeak.

"Well? Did any of the surveillance data survive?" Megatron asked.

Starscream sighed. "A shame. We might have at least known the direction in which Arcee and her partners have fled."

"Aggron!" Bonecrusher bellowed behind Starscream.

"Clearly we need to improve our methods of hunting Autobots and build upon the tactical advantage we've managed to secure."

_"Lord Megatron, I am ready to return to Dark-Moon and I'm certain you'll want to see what I've uncovered."_ Knock Out said.

"Soundwave, open a Space Bridge portal." Megatron ordered. Soundwave ceased his repairs on Laserbeak and remotely opened a Space Bridge right behind them. Knock Out emerged. "I find myself an urgent need of good news. So please, Knock Out, tell me you've found something useful."

"_Somethings_, my Liege and someone." Knock Out stepped aside.

A large figure was faded in the vortex, but was becoming visible. Followed with loud footsteps as the figure was almost out of the vortex. Starscream gasped, instantly figuring out who was emerging from the vortex. And he was right. Shockwave emerged from the vortex.

"He... lives?" Starscream was stunned.

"Shockwave?" Megatron chuckled. "Just the tactical advantage I need."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I know that I already have Ultra Magnus in the story. That is why I am gonna have you readers vote the who the new Autobot will be to appear in the next chapter. Will it be Kup, Warpath, or Ironhide. I will not accept votes via reviews, only by the votes on my profile page. So go to my profile page and vote now.**


	2. Scattered

**Pokemon Prime: Beast Hunters**

* * *

Scattered

**A/N: Ironhide will be best viewed and described as his Fall of Cybertron counterpart.**

* * *

**The Nemesis**

Shockwave bowed to his master. "Lord Megatron."

"Shockwave! This is quite an unexpected turn. I thought you'd perished on Cybertron." Megatron looked back at Starscream.

Starscream chuckled nervously. "Yes, yes, yes. As did we all." He took a few steps back.

"Reports of my demise were greatly premature..."

**Flashback, Space Bridge chamber, beneath Kaon, Cybertron, Shockwave's POV**

_"... A pair of Autobots infiltrated my facilities on Cybertron. Sabotaging my Space Bridge."_

"There's someone behind me, isn't there?" Sideswipe turned to see Shockwave was standing right behind him.

"Only Starscream could fail to dispose of a helpless captive." Shockwave stated.

Suddenly the Space Bridge began to give off an eerie screech and power build-up.

"Uh, is it suppose to sound like that?"

Shockwave whacked Sideswipe out of the way and charged for Arcee. He grabbed her by the head, "Interloper!" He threw her to a ledge, where she managed to cling on for her life. "You have overridden the Energon containment protocols, haven't you? Clever, but not irreversible."

As Sideswipe was recovering, the Vehicons grabbed him. Sideswipe quickly whips out his dual blades and managed to get himself free. He quickly sliced one of them up. The other one was coming at him, but Sideswipe spun around him and stabbed the Vehicon multiple times in the back. Sideswipe drew his blades back and pulled out his cannons from his back and fired at Shockwave and the Space Bridge controls.

Shockwave turned and showed that he suffered no damage. The one-eyed Decepticon approached Sideswipe slowly, still showing no pain from the Autobot's barrage of fire.

Sideswipe jumped up in the air and kicked Shockwave in the face. Shockwave tried to smack him with his cannon arm, but he was fast to evade. He had Shockwave right where he wanted him and he did a low kick, tripping the giant Decepticon.

While Shockwave was down, Sideswipe pulled out one of his blades and aimed for Shockwave's eye, but Shockwave threw a lucky uppercut. Sending Sideswipe across the station. As he recovered, two Vehicons stood in front of him and aimed their blasters at him.

Arcee managed to climb back on the platform and gun down the Vehicon that were about to kill Sideswipe. Four more Vehicons came running in. She lasted one, then engaged the other three in hand-to-hand combat. She used her arm-blades to get the best of them as she had no trouble scrapping two of them at the same time. The fourth one put up a fight, but she gave him the slip as she sliced him in the abdomen section. She then noticed Shockwave was about to blast Sideswipe's head off.

"There is more than one way to nullify a nero-net." Shockwave said.

Arcee drew out her pistol. "Not this time." She fire at the ceiling above Shockwave. The small cave-in engulfed and buried him entirely. She went to the wreckage and found her 'partner'. "Sideswipe?"

"I knew you cared." He replied.

Starscream and two other Vehicons entered the station. "It appears Shockwave's arrogance was his undoing. Destroy them!"

The Vehicons unleashed a barrage of blaster fire. Arcee and Sideswipe to cover behind some wreckage.

Starscream noticed the Space Bridge's overloading, "Autobots, whatever you did to the Space Bridge, undo it now!"

"If they want our help, then maybe they should stop shooting at us. Seeing how our only exit is blocked and we have an open Space Bride vortex currently set for Prime's location. You with me?" Sideswipe asked. He reached his hand out to Arcee. It took her a moment to think about it, but she did take him by the hand.

Starscream noticed the Space Bridge is acting more and more funny. "The Space Bridge! It's going to blow!" He ran away as the coward he is.

Arcee and Sideswipe made a run fro the vortex.

**In the Space Bridge vortex**

_"I gave chase, but failed to accurately calculate the outcome."_

They were half way through when a cannon fire narrowly missed them. They turned to see Shockwave after them. He fired again, but they ducked in time.

"Give him everything you got." Sideswipe said, as he and Arcee repeatedly fire at Shockwave.

Again, Shockwave showed no pain from the blaster fire. He fired right between the Autobots. Knock them both off their feet.

Arcee quickly recovered and faced off against Shockwave. He fire again, but she pivoted to the right and fired. Her shot made a clean hit to Shockwave's only eye.

**Space Bridge Chamber ruins**

_"I awoke in the rubble, blinded. It soon became clear that I was marooned on our dead planet. With no means of communications._

Shockwave just laid in the wreckage. Struggling to get back up on his feet.

**Shockwave's laboratory**

_"In time, I repaired my wound and resumed my experiments. The solitude enabled me to make tremendous advances to my research."_

Shockwave was in the middle of building an unidentified object when his scanner picked up something.

_"Until one day, my instruments detected a massive surge of unidentifiable energy."_

**Sea of Rust**

Shockwave, in his Cybertronian tank mode was driving at incredible speed.

_"I traveled to investigate its origin at the edge of the Sea of Rust. Where I encountered your salvage team and the smoldering wreckage of the Omega Lock, but this was not the search team I had anticipated so long ago."_

Knock Out saw Shockwave driving straight for them. "By the AllSpark." Knock Out said. Shockwave transformed into his vehicle form and approached him.

**End Flashbacks**

"Leaving on unanswered question..." Shockwave then turned to Starscream, who was behind Megatron. Megatron allowed him to pass as he approached Starscream. "Why was I left for scrap? Abandoned? Why?"

Starscream so terrified that he stuttered hie reply. "Th-the explosion! It-it collapsed the power core chamber! The last thing anyone witnessed was you charging into the Space Bridge portal. No one saw you come back out!"

"I find your reply to be... logical."

Starscream sighed with high relief. Shockwave and Megatron turned to make their way to the bridge. "But you will be pleased to know that I've avenged your seeming demise by personally terminating the Autobot Sideswipe. Ha. Ha."

"Careful, Starscream. You may dislocated a landing gear patting yourself on the back." Knock Out said.

"As Megatron's first lieutenant, allow me to welcome you back to the winning team."

"And allow me to clarify the new chain of command. While Starscream will retain authority over military operations, Shockwave will be my first lieutenant in charge of all scientific endeavors." Megatron said.

"Uh, so you are saying we shall each both report directly to you?" Starscream pointed to himself and Shockwave.

"Affirmative." Megatron and the others left.

Starscream stood behind for a moment. He pounded his hip out of anger. "Completely logical, my Liege."

**Route 121, Hoenn**

A ferryboat docked on the ocean shore of the aquatic Route 122. Arcee drove off the boat and drove west. "Hey, you guys hungry? I can make a u-turn to Lilycove City and you guys can get a bite to eat." Arcee suggested.

"Better not. I'm running low on cash and I'm afraid to use my credit card."

"Pika pika."

"At least you don't have to buy gasoline." She made a turn into a brush. "I'm pulling over anyways. Need to stretch my legs." She stopped deep in the brush. Ash and Pikachu got off her. She transformed into her robotic form and was stretching out her arms. "Aw. Oh yeah." He servos cracked as she stretched.

"Arcee, Team Prime is scattered to the winds. For all we know, the three of us maybe the only ones left." Ash said.

Arcee went up to him, went on one knee and held his shoulder. "I don't believe that, Ash, and I know you don't either."

"Maybe not, but the Decepticons out number us 100 to 1. Aren't there any more Autobots out there who can help?"

"Pi, pikachu?"

She closed her optics in pain. "The War for Cybertron took a heavy toll." She opened her optics. "But there were others who escaped in the Ark."

"So where are they?"

She grabbed a handful of the dirt and let the wind blow it away from her hand. "Scattered to the winds. So lets focus on getting back to Kanto and getting Team Prime back together. First stop on getting there is the Hoenn Safari Zone."

"Why there?"

"You'll see."

**Fortree City, Hoenn**

Bumblebee casually drove down the dirt road of the city. Of course the people of the city hardly see a car or even one that is American. So it was a rare sight for them to see.

*Why are all they staring at me?* Bumblebee asked.

"They mostly live in the tree hut way high up in the trees. Hardly anyone here owns a car." Max replied. He was on his laptop.

*Oh. Well how's the web search going? Anything on anyone?*

"Nada, Bumblebee. Just the same rubber masks and the fake CGI, but the usual conspiracy websites might the only chance to- Hey!" Max came across a picture of great interest. "It's Ratchet! But where is Brock?"

The picture of Ratchet had him in a walking position in the middle of a junkyard. Brock was no where on the picture.

**The Nemesis**

"Shockwave's toting is so transparent!" Starscream muttered as he watch Megatron and the others talk about locating the Autobots. He went back to the computer. "Megatron's respect is earned by deeds not words!" He scrolled through the internet. "Useless. Useless. Useless! Billions of cameras in the hands of those miserable humans. One of them is bound to catch an Autobot eventually." Then he came across the picture of Ratchet. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" He turned to the others. "Lord Megatron, I have found something of great interest!"

**Fortree City**

"The photo was taken yesterday. In a junkyard outside the Hoenn Safari Zone." Max then did his hacking. "I better scrubb Ratchet off and replace him with..."

**The Nemesis**

"An Autobot!" Starscream said.

He stepped aside from the computer so the others can see the screen. However, what they saw was a dancing Mankey. Knock Out made a little chuckle. Everyone stare at the doctor, he quickly straightened himself up.

Starscream looked back at the screen. "Wait! What!? It-it was just here!" He looked back. "Surely one of you saw it!"

"Starscream, you would do well to take a cue from Soundwave on occasion... and keep things to yourself!" Megatron grinned his teeth.

"Vow of silence. Such a cop-out." Starscream whispered to himself. He resumed searching.

"Lord Megatron, surely our Autobot prisoner is a better source of information than this primitive data-net." Shockwave suggested.

"I will have you know, Shockwave, that I have been grinding Ultra Magnus down for days. If heknew anything, he would have spilled it by now."

"Again... some prove to be more better at holding their tongues than others." Megatron said.

"Perhaps you would have better results if instead of a club, you use a scalpel. I recommend a cortical psychic patch." Shockwave said.

**Route 7, Unova**

Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Misty, and May all sat together on the grassy mountain slope. They all waited for Ultra Magnus.

"I don't think he's coming." Misty said.

"Don't worry, Misty. Every Wrecker knows the protocol. Magnus will show." Wheeljack said.

"If he's still kicking." Bulkhead said, still in May's body.

Wheeljack and Misty snorted a laugh that they tried to hold in.

"Manaphy, switch us back. I'm pretty sure Bulk' doesn't want to be me forever." May said, in Bulkhead's body.

"Mana." Manaphy used Heart Swap and restored them back to the way they were.

**The Nemesis**

Magnus was strapped down to a experiment table. "Do your worst, doc. I'm a Wrecker. I can take it."

Shockwave took one end of the patch. He went up Magnus. "Trust me. You in fact, cannot." He plugged Magnus in and the patch procedure began.

**Megatron's throne, Dark-Moon**

Hours later, Shockwave went to report to Megatron. "The patch failed to yield any new information on the whereabouts of the Autobots."

"Hmmmm. I see." Megatron said.

"Well, it would seem, Ultra Magnus has outlived his usefulness. With your permission, Lord Megatron. I will see it to his immediate termination." Stascream said.

**The Smelting Pit**

Magnus moaned as he recovered from the patch.

"Wake up, Wrecker." A Vehicon shoved him

Magnus was at a ledge. Down below him was the smelting pool. He was being held by two Vehicons.

"Time to smelt." The other Vehicon said. "Commander Starscream wanted you conscious so you'd know precisely who ordered your execution."

"Where is Screamy? Doesn't have the ball-bearings to do this himself?"

They shoved him closer to the ledge. He almost lost his balance. "Jump." One of the Vehicons shoved him.

Magnus looked back to the Vehicon that was closest to him. "Hey, you a flyer?" Before that Vehicon could reply Magnus back kicked him. He quickly grabbed him and threw him off the ledge. The Vehicons from the ledge acroos aimed their blasters at him. So did the other Vehicon that was Magnus. "Okay! I'll jump!" Magnus jumped right into the pool. The falling Vehicon quickly transformed into a jet, but Magnus landed right on him. "Thought so. YEEE-HAAA!" He steered the ship away from the smelting pool.

The three Vehicons transformed and pursued him.

**Dark-Moon**

The three Vehicons pursued Magnus around the fortress. They opened fire at him. "Thanks for the ride." Magnus said as he jumped of the Vehicon. Who crashed right into a spire.

Magnus luckily landed on another flyer. He noticed the other two circled around and fire. The blast shots broke him free of his cuffs. He instantly transformed his hand into a cannon and returned fire. Shooting one of the flyers down.

The other one was gonna shoot, so Magnus used the one that he was on as a shield. When the opportunity came to return fire he did. It took a couple shots, but he shot that flyer down.

Then he made the flyer that he was on do a little nosedive to the ground. He shot at the flyer and jumped off before the flyer crashed and exploded. He transformed into his HEMTT truck mode and hightailed out of there.

All the searchlights of Dark-Moon flashed on as a response to Magnus' escape.

**Megatron's throne**

"This is how you handle things?!" Megatron was outraged.

"Ultra Magnus is not the first prisoner to escape Starscream's care." Shockwave reminded.

"Actually, Master. I allowed Ultra Magnus to escape." Starscream said, proudly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Megatron shot up from his throne chair.

"But the Autobot's every move, his every word will be monitored." Starscream explained. Megatron grew an intrigued look. Starscream continues. "Thanks to a simple tracking device implanted while the prisoner was still unconscious following the failed cortical psychic patch." He smirked at Shockwave. "Now all we have to do is wait, watch, and listen. When the leader of the Wreckers reunites with the other two Wreckers and the other Autobots... my Armada will strike."

Megatron devilishly smiled at Starscream's intentional plans.

**Junkyard, Hoenn**

Bumblebee cruised through the lot. "He's gotta be here. And hopefully he'll know where Brock is." Max said, keeping an eye out for Ratchet.

As Bumblebee turned a corner he heard a familiar voice. "Bumblebee! Max!"

Bumblebee slammed the brakes. *It's Brock!*

His headlights shined on Brock as he was waving them down. Max got out and ran up to him. "I knew someonewas bound to notice the picture I took." Brock said.

"You took that picture of Ratchet?" Max asked.

"Yup." He whispered to Max. "Right after all of Team Prime split up, Ratchet thought it was best to leave me behind at Lilycove City. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he didn't listen. He doesn't know I followed him here."

Bumblebee transformed and approached them. *Where is he now?*

"He wants to know where Ratchet is." Max explained for Brock.

"He's right around that corner. He's been in his ambulance mode for a long time."

The trio looked around the corner and saw Ratchet, parked in between some broken down cars.

"Ratchet! It's me, Brock."

"And us!" Max added.

There was no response. "Uh, Ratchet?"

"Go away, Brock." Ratchet replied. "That goes for you two too."

*What do you mean go away?*

"You're interrupting my power-down."

*He not gonna move, is he, Max?*

"Come on, Ratchet. We need your help to find the others." Brock said.

*And take down Megatron.*

"We can't stop Megatron. Not any more. The War is over... and we... have lost."

"You're giving up?!" Max shouted.

"We can't just give up!" Brock shouted.

Ratchet transformed into his robotic form. "THEN TELL ME WHAT WE CAN DO!? WITHOUT COMMUNICATIONS, A GROUND BRIDGE, A BASE OF OPERATIONS, OR RESOURCES OF ANY KIND!?"

*Starscream managed to get a Ground Bridge.*

"Bumblebee is right! Starscream did have access to a Ground Bridge while he was operating solo." Max said.

"Yes, yes. He's clearly been using the derelict Decepticon warship, the Harbinger. What does that have to do with anything!?" Ratchet asked.

"It could be full of Cybertronian tech and its probably abandoned again now that Starscream is back with the Decepticons." Brock said.

*Don't forget that it's in the Hoenn Safari Zone, not far from here.*

"Phfft! Well resources won't be of much use not without someone to... lead us." Ratchet said with sorrow.

"It's a start!" Brock shouted.

"Then you'll have to START without me! This is someone else's fight now."

"There is no one else, Ratchet. Just us! Just the team!"

Ratchet shook his head. He turned his back on them. "Please." He transformed into his vehicle form. "Just let me... rust in peace."

"Come on, 'Bee." Max said. Bumblebee transformed into Camaro mode. Max went to the passenger side. "You coming with, Brock?"

Brock looked at Ratchet. Then back at them. "Yes I am. Since I no longer have my partner." He went hopped in the drivers seat. And Max hopped in the passenger seat. Bumblebee drove off.

**The underground caverns of Dark-Moon**

Iris and Axew sat by a heavily injured Optimus Prime. Smokescreen phased through the cavern wall. "I'm back." Smokescreen said.

Optimus moaned in pain. Iris climbed up a boulder. She went to Optimus and began to rub his head. "Any luck?" She asked.

"I combed every square micron of our old base. I couldn't find Ratchet's medical kit. not even a bandage."

"The Forge... of Solus... Prime?" Optimus slowly asked.

"It's gone too. The Decepticreeps picked the place clean."

Optimus moaned in despair. Followed by heavy breathing.

"Wait! If you had the Forge you can repair yourself. The Power of the Primes! Optimus, hang on just a little longer. That hammer's got to be in Megatron's fortress. Iris, see what you can do to keep Prime revved up." Smokescreen phased through the cavern wall.

Optimus looked like he was gonna pass over as his optics were closing and his breathing decreased. Iris pulled out her Poke-Ball. "Dragonite, I need your help." Her Dragonite looked at her as he was called out. "Try to give Optimus a little jump."

Dragonite place his fist in Optimus' hand and used ThunderPunch. It was just the jolt to open Optimus' optics. His breathing was little bit better. "Thank you, Iris."

"Any time." She replied.

**Unova Route 7**

The Wreckers, including May and Misty, waited for Ultra Magnus. **(#1)** May and Misty, however, were sleeping. Bulkhead and Wheeljack heard a vehicle approaching.

"Girls, wake up." Wheeljack said.

They both stretched and yawned. "Why?" May asked.

Bulkhead took out his cannon blasters and Wheeljack pulled out his swords. "Someone's coming." Bulkhead replied.

They readied for whatever was gonna turn around the bend on the interstate below the hill. Suddenly they lowered their weapons. "I know the hum of that engine anywhere!" Wheeljack shouted.

"Hey! So do I!" Bulkhead shouted. they both ran down the hill.

Sure enough, Ultra Magnus drove around the bend at reckless speed. He stopped and transformed into his robotic form. "Ha, ha! Magnus!" Wheeljack shouted.

Bulkhead gave him a bear-hug. "Where've you been, buddy!?" He asked, happily.

"Catchin' up with a few old dance partners." Magnus replied, strenuously. He noticed Misty and May taking pictures of them. When Bulkhead let him free from his hug, we was able to talk normal. "Good to see you girls again. Safe to assume we're the only five Wreckers around?"

"So what are we waiting for?" May said. "Let's do some damage!"

"Calm down, May." Misty said.

**The Nemesis**

_"What's our next move, Magnus? Circle back to Base?" _Bulkhead asked.

_"There is no Base. The Decepticons blasted it to dust." _Magnus said.

Starscream, Megatron, and Knock Out were listening to the conversations. "The dim-wit played right into my hands." Starscream chuckled. "A squadron of Seekers to the flight deck, now! We have pinpointed the enemy!" Five Seekers took flight and flew to Ultra Magnus' location. "Attack, my armada!"

**Unova Route 7**

The five Seekers soared in. They transformed and landed near a river. They readied their blasters.

"We're at the coordinates, Commander Starscream." A Seeker said.

**The Nemesis**

Starscream was watching the signal getting close to the Seekers. "Hold fast! They are approaching your position."

**Unova Route 7**

One of the Seekers noticed the Tympole and Basculin in the river began to swim in the opposite direction from the signal. Another Seeker turned his attention towards the that direction. The signal was getting close, but all the Seekers saw was a log floating their way.

The Wreckers waited and watched from a distance. "Targets in range." Wheeljack said. Magnus had his launcher loaded and ready.

A Seeker saw the tracker on the log, it was attached to something else. "Grenade!" He shouted.

"And... boom." He fire the launcher. This missile hit the grenade. Creating double the explosion. Instantly killing the Seekers.

**The Nemesis**

Starscream gasped as he lost the signal of the Seekers and the tracker. "He-he tricked us!" He looked back at Megatron. Who was greatly disappointed.

**Unova Route 7**

"How did you know they planted a tracker on you?" Misty asked.

"I figured they were up to something. So I did a little poking around under my hood." Magnus replied.

"Ha, ha. that's our Magnus." Bulkhead said.

"So what's our next move?" May asked.

"I salvaged some ammunitions from the Lightning Bolt on my way out." Magnus transformed into his truck mode. "You though that made a loud noise? Just wait." He drove off.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack transformed. Misty and May went with their partners and drove off to catch up with Magnus.

**The Harbinger**

Max, Brock, and Bumblebee were trying their best to get the ship operational. Bumblebee plugged in a power-core cable. *Got it!*

"Hold it right there, Bumblebee." Max said. He and Brock literally walked on the keyboard to hit the buttons.

"Powering up." Brock said as the Harbinger was trying to gain the power. But it shortly died afterwards. Max and Bumblebee were disappointed. "Keep trying. We'll figure it out."

"Ah dat dat!" A voice came from behind them.

*RATCHET! YOU'RE BACK!*

"You're miscalibrating the Energon transducer." Ratchet moved Bumblebee aside. "Now step out of my way so I can work." He began to properly calibrate everything. Max and Brock moved back from his hands as he typed away on the mainframe computer. Ratchet looked at them and smiled.

"Maybe all it needs is a little shock charge." A female voice said from behind.

They looked back to see Arcee, Ash, and Pikachu.

**Route 36, Johto**

Cliffjumper was driving down the dirt road. He noticed Dawn was looking troubled. "Miss Ash?"

"Very." Dawn replied, this time she was sitting in the back seat with Gabby in the car seat. She looked at Gabby. " How about you, Gabby? Do you miss Daddy too?" Gabby just sadly nodded. She was gonna take the tinfoil hat off, but Dawn stopped her. "No, Sweetie, don't take it off! You need to keep that on so that way the bad robots don't get you."

"Okay." Gabby replied. Leaving the tinfoil hat on.

"The last time things looked this bleak, Optimus gave Ash that Key to Vector Sigma. Something we can hang our hopes to."

"I know you're feeling helpless, Dawn, and I'm pretty sure Ash feels the same way. But this doesn't have to be a burden to either one of your." Cliffjumper said.

Suddenly a giant space ship flew over them. Cliffjumper braked as the ship circled around and landed near them. Dawn quickly got Gabby and Piplup out. Allowing Cliffjumper to transform into his robotic form.

"Stay behind me. If anything happens, run and don't look back."

"But Cliffjumper-"

"No 'buts', Dawn! The safety of you three is my top priority." The ship lowered its elevator shaft and a large mass of mist was preventing Cliffjumper to see who was on the shaft. He instinctively drew his tri-cannons. When Cliffjumper recognized who the Cybertronian was and he lowered his weapons. "Dawn, I don't think we are gonna need that key card. Dawn, Gabby, Piplup, meet Ironhide."

Ironhide stood in the height measure between Optimus and Ratchet. His paint job was a darkish shade of magenta red that made Cliffjumper's red paint job look pink.

**The Nemesis**

"So not only did you fail to destroy the Autobots, but allowed their numbers to increase?" Megatron shouted at Starscream. "Is there no one who could bring me their heads!?"

"If I may, Lord Megatron, during my exile on Cybertron, I resumed a long dormant project." Shockwave went to the controls and displayed a DNA structure. "One that I believe might provide a solution to our current problem."

"Cybernucleic acid?" Knock Out asked, confused.

"The building blocks of all Cybertronian life. This hails from a specimen I excavated upon our planet and has yielded promising results."

"The Autobots continue to evade us. What makes you think we can afford to wait for the answer to our prayers to be birthed in some petri dish?" Starscream asked.

"You misunderstand. The subject has been fully cultivated and it only needs to be transported from my laboratory on Cybertron."

Starscream dropped his jaw in awe of how much Shockwave has already planned and accomplished on his experiments.

"Then by all means, activate the Space Bridge." Megatron said.

**Shockwave's lab, Cybertron**

Shockwave examined his experiment. It was still in a liquidized stasis container pod. He went to the controls and charged up the pod. Thousands of volts electricity charged up the creature inside the pod. Then it opened its optics. Shockwave deactivated the pod as the next step.

**Dark-Moon**

Megatron sat at his throne with Dead End, again sitting on his lap. His point finger tapped on the arm chair as he waited. Then the Space Bridge vortex opened.

Shockwave walked out the vortex. "I present you, my Master, the ultimate Autobot hunter!"

The creature slowly emerged from the vortex. As it was emerging, all the Decepticons and Pokecons took several steps back. Dead End jumped off Megatron's lap and hid behind the throne. Megatron was in awe. He stood up from his throne and stared at the creature as it let out a tremendous roar.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**(#1) Ultra Magnus sort of made them honorary Wreckers from the events that took place in "Hurt".**

**ME: Someone spotted a little hiccup between Pokemon Prime Part II and the previous chapter in this story. I edited that problem, now it will connect for future readers.**


	3. Prey

**Pokemon Prime: Beast Hunters**

* * *

Prey

* * *

**Dark-Moon**

Megatron sat at his throne with Dead End, again sitting on his lap. His point finger tapped on the arm chair as he waited. Then the Space Bridge vortex opened.

Shockwave walked out the vortex. "I present you, my Master, the ultimate Autobot hunter!"

The creature slowly emerged from the vortex. As it was emerging, all the Decepticons and Pokecons took several steps back. Dead End jumped off Megatron's lap and hid behind the throne. Megatron was in awe. He stood up from his throne and stared at the creature as it let out a tremendous roar.

The creature stood on all four. It had durable wings. A spike-end tail and it revealing that it has expandable mandibles as it roared.

"A-a Predacon? They-they've been extinct since the beginning of Cybertronian history." Stascream said, staring at the beast.

"Indeed. But the specimen that you see before you was breed in the labratory. Cloned from fossilized remains which I discovered on Cybertron." Shockwave said, as he rubbed Predaking's head.

"Shockwave, it does my spark good to see you tampering with creation." Megatron said as he got up from his throne and approached Predaking.

"Master, keep your distance!" Starscream warned.

"No need for alarm. The beast is completely under my control." Shockwave said.

Megatron stood up close, face-to-face close and examined Predaking. "Such primal magnificence."

Shockwave pulled out a small vile of Energon. "A sample of Energon from Ultra Magnus. Spilled during the Autobot's failed interrogation." He held the vile up to Predaking.

Predaking looked at the vile then it scanned it. Locking onto Ultra Magnus' genetic signature.

"Let the hunt begin." Megatron said, smiling so fiendishly.

Predaking branched out its wings and took flight. It roared as it headed its course to Unova.

**Unova Route 13**

The five Wreckers hid behind some rocks. They were a distance away from a cave inside the cliff near the beach.

"Guys, you know I don't mind blowing the scrap out of stuff, but what is flattening a Decepticon mine have to do with getting the Team back together and taking down Megatron?" Misty asked.

Ultra Magnus smiled. He looked at Misty. "Simple. When we light up this place, the blast will be big and unmistakable."

"Any Autobot in 500 klicks will see the sky glowing with Energon and come running." Wheeljack finished.

"Then bring the rain!" May shouted.

**The Harbinger**

"Mainframe's up and running." Brocks said, stepping on some buttons.

"But we're gonna need help hacking the operating codes." Max added.

"Even of the Ground Bridge proves functional, it would be next to worthless without a means of pinpointing the current location of our compatriots." Ratchet said.

*Why not just track our signals?* Bumblebee suggested.

"Use your head, Bumblebee! If the Decepticons had the ablility to track Autobot Signals, we'd have been all at Megatron's mercy here on Earth a long time ago." Ratchet replied.

"Great. We're back where we started." Ash sighed.

Ratchet looked at the human trio, then thought of an idea. "But not if I can reconfigure these Decepticon frequencies." He activated the ship's com-link systems. "At the very least we maybe able to access their com-link's."

"Better going somewhere than nowhere." Arcee said.

**Route 36, Johto**

Cliffjumper was baffled to see Ironhide. "No one seen or heard from you since Cybertron went dark! How did you find your way to Earth?"

"Soldier, we may not be on Cybertron, but military protocol remains." Ironhide said.

Cliffjumper straightened his posture and stood up straight. "My apologies, sir."

"Sir?" Dawn asked, confused on the sudden change of Cliffjumper's attitude.

"Advise the blue headed native life-form to watch its tone as well." Ironhide said.

"Hey! I'm not a 'it' I'm a 'she!'"

"Apologies, ma'am. But it's a standard military protocol and it also applies to indigenous civilians."

"What? Who is this guy?!"

Cliffjumper bent down to her and whispered. "Ironhide was Optimus' key lieutenant during the War back on Cybertron. Buried by the book. Just go with it."

"As for your abroad question. My story is that of all Autobots since the Exodus. I wandered the space ways in search of others. Reuniting with some... often only to see them fall at the hands of the Decepticons."

"Until you detected the Omega Beam and followed it here!"

"If you are referring to the massive energy burst originating from Cybertron, that would be affirmative. Upon my arrival it became evident that this planet had been invaded. My scanners also detected Autobot life signals. Yours being in closest proximity to my position."

"'Signals.' As in plural?"

Ironhide looked her straight in the eyes.

"Uh, sir."

"Seven total."

"Out of nine."

"Dawn, that doesn't necessarily mean what you're thinking. Autobot signals can't be detected when they're shielded."

**Dark-Moon**

Smokescreen phased through the ground. "Cozy little place you built for yourself, Megatron." He said, starring at the fortress. "Finding the Forge in there might take a while. Then again, maybe you still keep your valuables in the usual place." He turned his gaze at the Nemesis.

It took him a few moments of phasing through the halls and levels of the fortress, but he eventually makes it to the bridge that the warship is docked at.

**The Nemesis**

He was tip-toeing down a hall. "I won't let you down, Optimus." He heard a voice approaching him.

"I'm sorry? Overreacting?" It was Starscream.

Smokescreen phased through the wall on his left.

Soon Starscream and Knock Out turned the corner that Smokescreen was at. "Easy for you to say, Knock Out. Nobody here wants your post. I on the other hand hold the most covenant position in the Decpeitcon ranks and no matter what he may claim... I know Shockwave is plotting to undercut me. Did you see the smug look on his eye when he unveiled that vile beast to Lord Megatron?"

Smokescreen was listening on the other side and he could tell that they had past him. He took a few steps backwards and phased through another wall. He was in a compact room that had a red glow. He looked to his left see where he was at. Nothing, but when he looked to his right he saw Airachnid's face. He let out a panicked yelp and phased out of the stasis pod.

He stumbled out. He got back up and went face-to-face with her. "You don't scare me, ugly!"

A sudden green glow go his attention. He looked to his right and saw the rock containing Deoxys. Next to it was the Forge of Solus Prime. "Hello, beautiful."

Suddenly rock that contained Deoxys cracked open. A green light emanated from the crack, with an ominous shriek.

**Giant Chasm, Unova**

Ultra Magnus stashed one last grenade at mouth of a Energon mine. He triggered it and signaled Bulkhead and Wheeljack to fall back to the safe-zone.

They ran about a hundred yards away from the entrance. Misty and May were already there waiting.

"Munitions planted." Bulkhead whispered.

"Let's get this party started!" Magnus loaded his launcher.

There was a distant roar that can faintly be heard. Misty was the first to spot it "Company!" She pointed at the figure flying towards them.

"Megatron?"

"I don't think so. It's something bigger." Wheeljack answered.

The figure flew into the moonlight to reveal itself as Predaking. Although none of the Wreckers ever seen one. "I don't remembering seeing that move in Buckethead's repertoire." Bulkhead quickly noticed how Predaking was flying differently then Megatron.

Predaking descended a few altitudes and a began to charge up its primary weaponry. The firepower was hot and ready and the beast fire a ball of fire directly to the Wreckers.

Wheeljack quickly grabs both Misty and May and jumped out of the blast's range. As did Bulkhead and Magnus. They looked back to Predking fly around shrieking.

"A dragon?! Where did the Decepticons get a dragon?!" May shouted.

Bulkhead, Magnus, and Wheeljack looked confused. Then they looked at each other. "What's a dragon?" The trio asked in unison.

"GIANT, FLYING, FIRE-BREATHING LIZARD!"

It didn't seem Predaking was gonna up and leave. It circled around and fired another blast this time it separated Ultra Magnus from the others. It landed in front of him and snarled.

Magnus fired the launcher. He wasn't gonna wait for the smoke to clear so he transformed his hands into cannons and fired. He even activated his shoulder turrets. He let out a battle cry while doing this.

Predaking used its spiked tail to blind-side Magnus on his right. The impact sent Magnus smack into a boulder. He struggled to get up as Predaking crawled its way to him.

As Predaking was gonna make a grab for Magnus, Bulkhead intervened by hitting the beast's lower jaw with his wrecking ball. Wheeljack jumped on the beast's back and stabbed it with both his swords.

The Predacon shrieked in pain. It shook its body to get Wheeljack off of him. But he held onto the swords. So the beat turns to Bulkhead and prepared to fire again.

Bulkhead ran the other way. "Whoa-ah!"

The beast fired. The blast launched Bulkhead across the chasm floor with his left arm on fire. Wheeljack pulled out his swords and was gonna stab the beast again, but it bite him on the leg. He scream in pain. The beast tossed him alongside with Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead!"

"Wheeljack!"

Misty and May went up to them. "You guys okay?" May asked.

"Easy, May! I maybe hot to the touch!" Bulkhead warned.

They noticed the Predacon was moving back to Ultra Magnus.

"Why isn't it coming after us?" Misty asked.

Predaking was searching the spot that it last saw Magnus. "Looking for me, beast!" It looked to its left and saw its prey standing. "I'm right here!" It heard a beeping sound. It looked down. Right between its feet was a grenade. BOOM! The explosive went off, but the beast remained unharmed.

"We're gonna need more firepower!" Wheeljack advised.

"Good thing I know just where to find some." Magnus made a run to the Energon mine. He rand deep inside the mine. Where four Decepticon miners were harvesting Energon. He jumped over a cart full of Energon. "Incoming!"

"Autobots!" The miners readied their blasters. However, the sounds of hissing got their attention. They looked back to see Predaking crawling through the mine. They ran the same direction Magnus was running. Screaming at the top of the voice box.

Magnus saw the beast gaining on him. He transformed and drove underneath the beast. It was a tight squezze, but he managed to drive through. He drove out of the cave and transformed. He jumped an extra distance and skid-landed. He quickly loaded another rocket on the launcher. "And the walls came tumbling down." He fired the launcher.

When the rocket hit the mine it created the biggest Energon fireworks ever.

"Yes! Snuff the Tragic Dragon!" May quipped.

However a quiet sound of rocks moving in the fiery debris. Bursting through was none other than Predaking.

"We're toast!" Misty said.

The beast took off in the air. They prepared for it to make its strike. Suddenly Ironhide's ship intervened by blasting the Pedacon out of the sky.

"One of ours?" Wheeljack asked.

"Does it matter?!" Magnus replied.

They made a run to their right for an escape. Bulkhead picks up May and Misty. The Predacon recovered and took flight after them. The ship, however, was a lot closer and was able to get ahead of the Wreckers. The ship lowered its elevator shaft. A blast from the Predacon encouraged them to jump on. The shaft took them inside the ship. Allowing for the ship to pull out before it got hit by another blast.

**Inside Ironhide's ship**

The Wreckers turned around to see Cliffjumper, Dawn, Gabby and Piplup. "Hey." Dawn waved. Along with Gabby.

"Dawn!" May shouted.

"Gabby! Piplup!" Misty shouted.

"Cliffjumper!" Bulkhead shouted, he lowered his hands so Misty and May can get off and reunite with them. He opened his arms out and gave Cliffjumper the tightest bear-hug he can give him. Straining him and almost crushing him.

Misty went to her knees and gently hugged Gabby and Piplup. May on the other hand squeezed the spark out of Dawn.

"Can't breathe!" Dawn struggled to say.

May released her and punched her in to stomach. "Weakling!"

Bulkhead finally released Cliffjumper. "Thanks for the save." Wheeljack said.

"Thank the Commander." Cliffjumper pointed to Ironhide. Who was piloting the ship.

"Soldiers." Ironhide said, nodding his head.

"You?" Magnus was surprised to see him.

"Ironhide? It's an honor!" Bulkheqad said.

"It's an honor, _sir_." Ironhide corrected.

"Guess blowing that mine made us pretty easy to spot?" Wheeljack asked.

"Ironhide already had a beat on your signals and everyone else's. Now care on telling us what is nipping at our tailpipe?" Cliffjumper asked, as he walked up to a monitor that was scanning the Predacon. Which it was in pursue of them.

"We think it's a robot dragon." May answered.

Dawn carefully looked at it. "Or a Cybertronian reptile."

The ship's systems detected the Pedacon was gonna fire. Ironhide took evasive maneuvering. The Predacon followed and fired. "Brace yourselves!"

Misty, May, Dawn, Gabby, and Piplup were losing their footing. Wheeljack and Cliffjumper picked them up and held them.

Ironhide accelerated the ship. Predaking picked up speed and stood behind their tail. The beast fired once again. Ironhide not only evaded the blast but he maneuvered a loop. He was now behind the Predacon. He returned fire. Scoring a few hits. Forcing the beast to retreat. He pursued after it and continued to fire. He chases it through a cloud. When he flew through the other end the Predacon was waiting.

Predaking fired. Ironhide banked to the right. The blast, however, hit the left engine. Lightly damaging it. Forcing him to retreat. The tables have turned as Predaking continued to fire.

"it's right behind us!" Dawn shouted. Gabby's eyes began to turn purple. "AH! Gabby, honey, are you okay?" Then Gabby's body was engulfed by a purple aura. The body grew by a few feet. The aura disappeared and there were Gabby was is now a 16 years old teenager. She looked exactly like Dawn, except for her purple hair and eyes and she has z's on her cheeks. She wore the same clothes Dawn wore on her old journeys. Plus there was some tinfoil seen underneath her beanie. "Gabby?"

The teenager moaned as she opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times and looked at her surroundings. When she looked to her right she said the unthinkable, "Mom?"

At first Dawn was confused, but then it hits her. "Gabby? Is that you?"

"Yes! It's me, your daughter!"

Everyone was freaking out.

Dawn squeezed herself out of Wheeljack's arms. She carefully went to Gabby. She hugged her and she hugged back. "My baby girl." She broke off the hug. "But how?"

"Dark Energon."

Dawn's eyes widened."Who-who told you?"

"Megatron did. Well, not in person. He invaded my dream once so he could drain the Dark Energon in me. But I managed to use it against him and repelled him out of my dream. Megatron also said that my mind and heart was the right age to use the power of Dark Energon, but when I would wake up, I would just be two year-old Gabby. So every time I slept, every time I dreamt, I practiced more and more with my powers to somehow physically make me the age I can be to use it."

"Well, you healthy enough, squirt." Wheeljack said.

Gabby smiled and giggled. "Thanks, Wheeljack."

A shock from Predaking's blast fire snapped everyone back to the current situation. Ironhide's ship detected a canyon down below him. "I think I can manage to slow him down in this trench formation."

Gabby squeezed herself out of Wheeljack's arms. "Wait!" She jumped off. "Ironhide, can you lower the elevator shaft?" He looked back to her. "Uh, sir?"

"Get yourself ready, I hope you know what you're doing." Ironhide said, grabbing the switch to lower the shaft.

Gabby ran up atop the platform. "So do I."

He pulled the switch. As she was being lowered, Dawn ran to the edge. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Gabby?"

Gabby groaned. "Yes, Mom! No need to worry!" The floor closed on her.

"That's when I worry the most."

**Outside**

Gabby grabbed ahold of a railing to keep herself on the platform. She saw Predaking flying in close to the ship. She wrapped her left arm on the railing. She reached her right arm out. Purple static sparked between her fingers. Her eyes glowed purple as well. Then she concentrated and unleashed a lighting of Dark Energon from the palm of her hand.

The lighting struck Predaking. Merely stunning and blinding it. When it was able to open its optics it was running straight into a canyon wall. It shrieked as it smacked the wall. The impact was strong enough to have the entire canyon wall to crumble down and bury the Predacon.

Ironhide brought Gabby back inside the ship and he accelerated out of there. Meanwhile, Predaking bursted itself out of the boulders. Roaring in rage.

**Jenny's military office, military base, Route 11**

Agent Jenny's office phone rang. She pushed the speaker button. "What is it _now_, 'Lord' Megatron?"

_"Agent Jenny, it's Ratchet."_

Delia ran up to the phone. "Ratchet?! Where's Ash, Dawn and Gabby? Are they with you?"

_"Only me, Mom." _Ash replied.

_"Pika pika!"_

Ratchet interrupted. _"Listen, we don't have much time." _

**The Harbinger**

"I have taken a tremendous yet calculated risk in contacting you." Ratchet said. "Hopefully the Decepticons are monitoring there own frequencies as closely as they no doubt are of the humans. I am transmitting our current coordinates."

*Guys, we have a ship incoming!* Bumblebee pointed to the exit.

"What?" Arcee was shocked.

**Jenny's office**

"Ratchet, have you heard from anyone else?" Jenny asked.

"Have you heard from Optimus?" Delia asked.

The hung up dial tone was heard. Jenny pressed the answer button, but it was obvious. He hung up on them. Jenny and Delia looked at each other.

**The Hoenn Safari Zone**

Ironhide's ship was seen approaching the Harbinger with the sun rising behind it. Ratchet, Arcee and Bumblebee quickly ran outside the Harbinger to see the ship landing. Ash, Pikachu, Max, and Brock were gaining up on them.

Bumblebee stopped them. *Uh-uh-uh. You guys stay here.*

They got their Poke-Balls out and ready for the worst. Pikachu charged up static from his cheeks.

The ship landed in front of them. Creating a giant wave of dirt. "It's one of ours!" Ratchet shouted.

The elevator shaft lowered. In the very front was Dawn, Gabby, Piplup, Misty, and May. Their Autobot partners were right behind them.

May spotted her little brother. "Max!" He smiled and ran for his older sister. She grabbed him and gave him a big bear-hug.

Ash and Dawn ran to each other into an embrace. And gave each other a passionate kiss. Ash broke the kiss. "Wait a minute! Where's Gabby?!"

Gabby slowly crept up. She cleared her throat. Dawn looked back at her. "Oh, right!" She looked at her husband. "Ash, take a good look this girl and tell me who she is."

Ash carefully examined the girl from head to toe. Before he can answer, Brock interrupted. "I know exactly who you are! You are the very girl of my dreams. All my life, I have been waiting for you-AH!"

Dawn pulled Brock's ear. "You'll never learn will you? Besides, how could you even think about pick up Gabby?"

"WHAT!?" Ash looked at the girl. "Gabby, is that really you?!"

Gabby laughed. "Long story, Daddy. No need to worry. This is only temporary. At least until I grow tired."

Ash looked at Dawn still confused. She explained, "Dark Energon."

"Ooohhhh! Now it make sense. You've managed to use it like a superhero power, right?""

"Superhero? Me?" Gabby thought about it. "I like the sound of that!"

He pinched her ear. "Oh, no. Don't you even think about it, little lady!"

"OW! I was just kidding, Daddy! Let go of my ear!"

While the little family feud was going down, Ratchet looked at his fellow Autobots. "You're all alive." They stepped off the platform to reveal their savior. "Ironhide?!"

"Doctor." Ironhide said.

**Dark-Moon**

"What a grave disappointment this must be fore you, Master." Starscream said, as he and Megatron watched Shockwave petting and stroking Predaking. "And to make matters worse, because it cannot speak, we have no way of knowing why the Predacon failed so miserably. Poor mute, mindless creature."

Predking heard Starscream's last comment and made a low growl as he stared at him so menacingly.

**The Hoenn Safari Zone**

*You guys don't think I overdid it on the new finish, right?* Bumblebee asked.

"Nah. The new paint job looks great, Bumblebee." Bulkhead commented.

"At least you had something to work with. If I reversed my colors, I'd be pink!" Arcee said. **(#1)**

*That would make you look more feminine.*

While they were fawning over Bumblebee's new paint job, Ratchet told Ironhide the list of what they have from the Harbinger. "The communications link needs further calibrations to be compatible with Autobot frequencies. The Ground Bridge, however, is fully operational."

"That would have come in handy when robo-dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast." May added.

Ironhide tapped his fingers on his hips. Eyeballing May. "The indigenous population of this planet, do they all display the same disregard for authority?" He asked Ratchet.

"No. Mostly just May." Ratchet replied.

The sudden roar of jet engines soon got their attention. Ironhide spotted a jet flying towards them. He pulled out his cannons and aimed at the jet. Arcee and Cliffjumper stood in his way.

"No! Don't shoot!" Arcee shouted.

"It's Jenny! She's with us!" Cliffjumper added.

The jet landed. Jenny gave Delia a hand getting off the jet. When she reached the ground she saw Ash and Dawn. She ran up to both of them and hugged them. She looked around. "Where's my little angel?" Delia asked.

"Hi, Grandma Delia." Gabby said, peering behind Dawn.

"Oh, my Arceus!" Delia examined Gabby. She looks at Ash.

"We'll explain later." Ash said.

Delia looked at Misty and Brock. "Pewter City was hit, Brock. But Agent Jenny had everyone evacuated before anything happened. Cerulean City was evacuated as well. As a precaution."

Meanwhile, Arcee explained to Jenny on the head count. "The only signals Ironhide was able to isolate are standing right here."

"Maybe his scanner's faulting." Wheeljack suggested.

"So the Kids are unaccounted for." Bulkhead said.

"Smokescreen, Iris, and Axew Bridged out to an unknown location. Only Optimus knows where they went and Optimus remained behind to destroy the Ground Bridge. To ensure that everyone else would make it to safety." Ratchet explained.

"I watched the Base go down. No one or thing walked out of there." Jenny said.

"Not that we can see." Delia said.

"Even if Prime survived, I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up. Not when Megatron is holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty birch at Dark-Moon!"

"I would be inclined to agree with the native life-form. We must stop Megatron with or without Optimus Prime."

**Underground cavern**

Smokescreen phased through the cavern wall. He had the rock containing Deoxys in one arm and he struggled to drag the Forge with the other. He placed both items when he phased through entirely. "Optimus, I have the Forge. You can use it to repair yourself."

"That... is not the reason... I had you retrieve the Relic." Optimus said

"What?" Iris asked.

"I don't understand." Smokescreen said.

"The power of the Forge... is not unlimited. Its energy has already begun... to ebb."

"So it's running low. Who cares? All we need is enough juice to get you back into fighting shape!" Iris encouraged.

"What ever power remains... must be used... to rebuilt the Omega Lock... to restore Cybertron."

Smokescreen didn't like where this was going. "But that would mean..."

"The fate of all our kind... is more vital... than that of anyone of us... Including... me."

**The Hoenn Safari Zone**

"We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron's downfall! But we will need to be smart about it." Ironhide said.

"Whoa! Who put 'space cowboy' in command?" Magnus asked.

"Temporary command." Ash corrected.

"Ironhide is the only logical choice. He was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the War for Cybertron." Ratchet explained.

"Now unless there is any further objection," Ironhide looks at Ultra Magnus. "Soldier. Please follow me." He went to the platform. The Autobots followed him.

"Aye, aye, captain." Magnus said, sarcastically.

**Inside Ironhide's ship**

The Autobots elevated inside. Ironhide moved to the very back of the ship. He pressed a button on the wall. It disappeared to reveal a secret compartment of weapons and munitions. "Autobots, take your pick." He stepped aside.

"Now, you're speaking my language, sir." Ultra Magnus said.

**Underground cavern**

"Optimus, the Forge is a Relic of the Primes! We can't use it to restore Cybertron!" Smokescreen argued.

"He's right! We can't use it without a Prime!" Iris added.

"Not without you!"

"There will be... a new... Prime." Optimus said, weakly.

"You can worry about that after we get you patched up and we take down Megatron." Smokescreen stood up to get the Forge.

Optimus grabbed his arm. He looked at Optimus. "The time... for a new leader... is upon us... In my spark... I believe... that leader stands before me right now."

Smokescreen's optics widen in shock. Even Iris and Axew never saw that coming.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**(#1) - See what Arcee did there?!**


	4. Rebellion

**Pokemon Prime: Beast Hunters**

* * *

Rebellion

* * *

**The Harbinger**

"Autobots, we remain vastly outnumbered in despite our munitions. They don't currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon citadel." Ironhide said.

"My military does." Jenny said. "I just can't let them make a move as long as Megatron has his ray-guns pointing at every major city in Japan." **(#1)**

"Then we must infiltrate Dark-Moon in order to nullify its fusion cannons."

"Unfortunately, it seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized Ground Bridges." Ratchet said, looking at a monitor that has the energy schematics of the fortress. "Even those originating from Decepticon technology."

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines, Wrecker-style." Ultra Magnus suggested.

"I couldn't deal with 'Wrecker-style' back on Cybertron, and I refuse to deal with it here." Ironhide protested.

"Mmm."

"Now we require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds if we're to have any hope of completing this mission... or surviving it."

**The underground cavern**

Smokescreen paced the ground. "I-I-I can't do this!" He stops to face Optimus. "I mean sure, who wouldn't want to be a Prime. But I'm really not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"You're sounding less and less like a kid every day." Iris said.

"Smokescreen, the choice is neither yours... or mine... to make. When it is time... the Matrix of Leadership... will present itself only to one... who's spark is worthy." Optimus said.

**Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh**

Ash was at the lower peaks of the mount. "Because it worked so well last time." He took out his cell phone. He sent out a blank text.

**The Nemesis**

Starscream and Soundwave were monitoring all communications. Until they detected Ash's text. "I knew the humans couldn't resist using their telecommunications. That is all they seem to do." He said to Soundwave. **(#2)** He turned to a squadron. "Seek and destroy!"

**The Harbinger**

Max watched the monitor. "I have five bogies converging right on top of Ash."

"Not any more." Ratchet activated the Ground Bridge. Ash jumped through the vortex and gave him the thumbs up. He pressed his com-link. "Misty, your turn."

**Castelia City, Unova**

Misty stood in an alley in the center of the city in the middle of the night. She opened her cell phone. "Hello? I like to order two large pies. Chicago. You deliver right?"

**The Nemesis**

It wasn't long for the Decepticons to detect Misty's cell phone signal. Starscream laughed. "Humans." He turned to another squadron. "Stand by to Ground Bridge."

Soundwave grabbed Starscream's shoulder. He pointed to the monitor. On how Misty's signal coincidentally appeared shortly after Ash's signal.

"Soundwave, why can't you accept a little good fortune? The Autobots couldn't possibly stay hidden forever."

**The Harbinger**

Misty emerged through the vortex. "I really could have used that pizza."

"I have tapped into the Decepticon communications network. Are you ready, Brock?" Ratchet looked at his partner.

Brock cleared his throat. He spoke in his deepest voice possible. "Decepticon command, do you read me?"

An awkward silence. "I remained unconvinced." Ironhide said.

"I will enhance your performance with static." Ratchet reassured.

**The Nemesis**

_"Decepticon command, do you read? We are under Autobot attack!"_ Brock said.

Starscream actually bought the performance. "It's one of our Energon mines. Insecticons, prepare for battle!"

**The Harbinger**

The monitor detected a swarm of Insecticons surrounding the mine location.

"Autobots, lock and load!" Ironhide said, he charged up his path rifle.

Bumblebee held the Cosmotector. Arcee held a Energon sniper pistol. Wheeljack held the handle of the Lighting Whip. Bulkhead held a thermo rocket cannon. Cliffjumper held a neutron assault rifle. Ultra Magnus held a few more rockets for his launcher.

Ironhide heard PokeBalls being activated. He looked back and saw Ash's Tauros, Dawn's Ambipom, Misty's Abomasnow, May's Blaziken, Brock's Magnezone, and Max's Poliwrath. **(#3) **"This is a mission specialized for Autobot personnel. Not for civilians who can tame a few... creatures."

"If I may objet here, sir." Ratchet said. "But the humans have trained their Pokemon to fight Decepticons. And they have been successful in the past."

"Very well then. I will not object to any form of reinforcements."

Gabby stepped forth. "Let me go with you, Ironhide. You've seen what I've done to that Cybertronian beast." Suddenly she yawned. She was engulfed with a light purple light and she shrunk down back to her normal self. When the light disappeared, there laid two year Gabby sleeping.

Dawn gently picked her up. She looked at Ironhide. "I think you're just gonna have to stick with the Pokemon."

**Military/Air Base, Kanto**

Agent Jenny rounded up a squadron of jet fighters and a few Altaria. Even she was in her personal jet. "Keep the engines warm, boys. And get ready to fly high, girls. We all launch the moment Ironhide gives the all clear."

**A Decepticon mine**

The miners were doing their usual mining routine. Until the sound of Insecticon shrieks got their attention. They came swarming into the mine. Two miners looked at each other confused on their arrival.

**The Nemesis**

A miner contacted the ship. _"There must be some mistake, Commander Starscream the mine is not under attack."_

Starscream was stunned. "What?! How can that-"

"STARSCREAM! Explain why my forces are scattering across this globe." Megatron said, monitoring the radar.

"Uh, renegade Autobot mischief, Lord Megatron. I am in the process of deducing how they are infiltrating our communications systems without a base of-" Soundwave interrupted by displaying the Harbinger on his face visor. "The Harbinger!"

Megatron slowly turned towards Starscream. "You left abandoned Decepticon technology fully operational and UNSECURED?!"

"Uh-I-Eh. Allow me to correct my oversight immediately."

Shortly afterwards, Starscream's armada was marching to the outside of the ship. Starscream was hear on the PA. _"Seeker Armada to the flight deck. Your target; the Decepticon warship the Harbinger. You are to obliterate it at once!"_

Starscream watched the Seekers on the flight deck. "My Armada is in position." He turned to Soundwave. "Open a Ground Bridge to the Harbinger."

BOOM! SHAKE!

Megatron watched the damaged readings on the citadel. "Except it would seem that Dark-Moon is presently under attack! Kindly redirect all efforts toward ensuring that invaders are eradicated!"

**Meanwhile outside Dark-Moon**

Ultra Magnus loaded his Energon launcher. "Fire in another hole." He fired the launcher. The rocket struck the main gate of the citadel. "Go! Go! Go!" Bulkhead and Wheeljack charged toward Dark-Moon. He followed after.

The Seekers received the new orders. They transformed and took flight. Targeting the Wreckers. Bulkhead shot down four of them with ease thanks to the thermo rocket cannon.

Wheeljack activated the Lightening Whip. He swung the weapon and it the string of energy extended into the air. Taking out three Seekers in its path.

Magnus fired the luncher at four Seekers that were fling low. Allowing for the Wreckers to transform and drive straight and true to Dark-Moon.

Elsewhere, a Vehicon sentry was watching the battle. He felt someone tapping their finger on his back. He looked back to see Cliffjumper, Arcee, Bumblebee, and the Pokemon team.

"Hi." Cliffjumper said. Then he slammed his fist to the sentry's face.

**The Nemesis**

The whole ship continues to shake. Due to it still being docked to Dark-Moon.

"I assure you, Master, I have everything under control." Starscream said.

Megatron turned and growled in response to Starscream's 'situation control'.

Shockwave stepped in. "Lord Megatron, I accept that military considerations are outside of my domain, but perhaps it is once again time to release the Predacon.

**Outside of Dark-Moon**

As the Wreckers were closing in on the main gate, so were the Seekers. Suddenly they changed their flight change and pulled up. The Wreckers transformed and stopped. They could hear a faint growl. Then they can barely spot Predaking crawling on top of the Nemesis. The Predacon shrieked at them.

Predaking took flight and nose dived at them. They opened fire at the Predacon. The blast fires was doing no harm to it. Just when it was gonna strike, Ironhide in his ship, the Ironclad, fired at the Predacon. That drew its attention to follow Ironhide.

**Inside the Ironclad**

Ironhide looked at the rearview monitor. Predaking was gaining up on him. "Ratchet, now!"

**Outside**

A Ground Bridge vortex appeared sent by Ratchet. Ironhide pulled up at the last second. Predaking, however, flew straight through it.

**The Arctic**

The Ground Bridge vortex opened. Predaking flew out from it. The weather was a blizzard. Causing it to crash landed on the snowy terrain. It roared in anger as the vortex closed.

It spotted a figure emerging form the windy snow. It was a Regice. Predaking roared in a challenge tone. It readied itself to attack the legendary golem. Regice complied by using Ice Beam. The attack instantly freezes Predaking.

**The Nemesis**

The Decepticons were watching the moments on when the Autobots Ground Bridge Predaking out of the area.

"Oh, well." Starscream taunted. Shockwave turned around and walked away."Yes. That's right. Go off and sulk, why don't you."

**Outside of Dark-Moon**

Shockwave stood on his on the dock bridge that connected to Dark-Moon. He jumped off and landed on a spire that was fifty stories below. He quickly jumped to a lower roof top.

**The underground cavern**

Smokescreen was by Optimus' side. "Who... stands... before me?" Optimus asked.

"What?" Iris asked confused.

"It's me, Optimus. Smokescreen."

"Who... beckons...?" Optimus' optics began to blink.

**In Optimus' Mind**

"Come, Optimus." Alpha Trion's voice was heard.

Optimus walked out of the darkness and into a bight light. "It is truly you?" A face appeared. "Alpha Trion."

"I stand before you, my student. As such, it would seem that it is your time." Optimus slowly lowered his head. "Why do you hesitate?"

"I do not fear joining with the AllSpark, but for the fate of the Matrix of Leadership."

"You know as well as I that a worthy candidate is near. One who will learn to be a Prime as you once did."

**Inside the Ironclad**

Ironhide turned his ship around to Dark-Moon. "Ironhide to stealth teams. Status report."

_"Having a little trouble reaching the objective."_ Arcee replied.

**Dark-Moon**

Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Arcee were in a corridor. They were in the middle of a firefight against some Vehicons. Thanks to the Cosmotector, Bumblebee was able to get clear shots at them. The rapid fire from the neutron assault rifle made it difficult for Cliffjumper to hold back on the recoil, but he managed to find cover behind some crates. Arcee was with him. She fire the Energon sniper pistol. She managed to get a headshot on the farthest Vehicon.

"Security is tighter than anticipated, sir." Arcee said. A blast shot nearly hit her.

"Hope the Pokemon are doing a better job than us." Cliffjumper said.

Meanwhile in another corridor, the Pokemon were doing great. Abomasnow froze most of the Vehicons by using Blizzard. Tauros rammed through them and shattered them into millions of pieces. Ambipom used Swift, decapitating a few Vehicons. Magneone used its electric powers to over charge them and caused them to blow out. Blaziken and Poliwrath were using their Fighting-type side to out maneuver the Vehicons for some close combat. Tauros then turned his attention on ramming the corridor door to open.

Blaziken used a high-jump kick. Smashing a Vehicon's head. He landed on the ground. He pressed the com-link on his wrist. "Blaziken!"

**Inside the Ironclad**

"I'm taking that as a good thing. Keep them occupied." Ironhide said. He landed the ship near Dark-Moon's energy core room.

He exited the ship. Which it went on autopilot and took off. He charged to the window. He jumped and fired his path rifle. He got a lucky shot on a Vehicon.

He landed in the room. He gunned two Vehicons. The third and final one retreated to signal the alarm. The Vehicon fired. Ironhide ducked and shot him on the back.

He aimed to destroy the power core. ZAP! A blast shot cause him to lose grip of the path rifle. The weapon slid across the room, completely fried.

"Ironhide."

He looked up to see who's voice that belonged to. It was obvious as Megatron jumped down to his level.

"Allow me to venture. You intend to disarm my fusion cannons by disabling their power core."

"Indeed, Megatron." Ironhide drew out his blaster cannons. "And you are standing in my way. Ragh!" He charged, guns-a-blazing toward Megatron.

**Meanwhile outside**

Shockwave landed on the ground floor. He saw the Wreckers were surrounded by Seekers. They were trying to take them down from the end. He transformed into his Cybertronian tank mode and accelerated. As he was driving he fired his hyperflux cannon.

The blast struck in the middle of the three Wreckers. Knocking them to the ground. The impact also caused them to black out.

Shockwave transformed and slowly walked up to them.

"Your mission was most illogical."

**Dark-Moon**

The Vehicons ceased fire on the Autobot trio. Cliffjumper looked back to see why. "Guys, look!"

Decepticon reinforcements arrived. cutting off their escape completely.

"Scrap." Arcee said.

Meanwhile, the Pokemon team managed to take down every Vehicon. But now there was a new obstacle in their way. The Pokecons.

Abomasnow used Blizzard again. Blackout countered it with Flamethrower. Melting the snow, but the fire attack didn't stop there. The flames raged on towards Abomasnow and weakened him.

Demolisher quickly charged in and used ThunderPunch on Poliwrath. Then Brick Break on Ambipom. Taking them both down with ease.

Blaziken managed to kick Demolisher against the wall. He was about to use Flamethrower until Mindwipe ghosted through the wall. He used Hypnosis, putting Blaziken to sleep. Blaziken falls to the floor on his back. Mindwipe used Shadow Ball on Magnezone. Demolisher recovered and jumped up high. He used Brick Break once again on Magnezone. Knock it down to the ground.

Tauros continued to ram the door until a shadow stood over him. He looked back to see Bonecrusher. He bellowed and stomped his hoof. He charged as did Bonecrusher. They locked horns and shook their heads violently. Tauros began to push Bonecrusher back. But suddenly, he got his feet in position and lifted Tauros off the ground then slammed him back down. He used Heavy Slam to be sure that Tauros won't get up.

Abomasnow was trying to stand firm against the flames. WHACK! Something struck him from the back. He collapse to the ground. He rolls over to see who attacked him. His attacker was Dead End. He must have sneaked up behind Abomasnow and used Slash.

Up in the power core room, Ironhide fired his cannon, but Megatron grabbed his arm and made him miss. Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at Ironhide. He did the same as Megatron did.

Megatron elbowed Ironhide on the back the on the chest plating. Knocking him to the ground. He aimed again. Ironhide quickly kicked him on the leg. Allowing him to get up and kick Megatron on the chest plating. Megatron grabbed both his arms and then head-butted him.

Ironhide skidded across the room and hit the wall behind him. He ducked from Megatron's shot. He quickly recovers and fired twice on Megatron's shoulder. Megatron charged and him and rammed him against the wall.

He pinned Ironhide against the wall and slammed his fist hard to his face. He released him as he collapsed to the floor.

"Such heroic Nonsense, Ironhide. You are no Optimus Prime." Megatron taunted.

**Military/Air Base**

Jenny and the aerial assault team were still waiting.

"What in the name of Arceus is taking them so long?" Jenny asked herself.

**Dark-Moon**

Up at Megatron's throne room platform was Starscream, Blackout, Mindwipe and a four Vehicons. Soon Megatron appeared, dragging a weakened Ironhide. He roughly tossed him to the floor. Reawakening him.

"All invaders have been taken captive, Master." Starscream said. Walking by Megatron's left side. "And no sign of Optimus Prime."

"So tell me, Commander, where might your leader be?" Megatron asked Ironhide.

**In Optimus' Mind**

Alpha Trion reached his arm out. "Take my hand, Optimus, and join me. Join with the AllSpark."

Optimus thought about the choice for a moment. He moved a little closer to Alpha Trion and reached his arm out. He paused and looked at Trion in the optics.

**The underground cavern**

"Optimus! NO!" Smokescreen shouted.

Optimus' optics powered of. Soon his whole body shutting down can be heard. His chest plating opened revealing the Matrix of Leadership within him.

"This isn't how the story's supposed to end. Is it, Smokescreen?" Iris asked. Walking by Optimus' head.

Smokescreen looked back at the Forge. "No, it's not. And it's not gonna end this way either."

"What?"

He dragged the Forge and placed it on Optimus hand. It reacted to the Matrix and unleashed an unknown wave of energy and a bright light. Followed with the rock containing Deoxys cracked open once again.

**Dark-Moon**

Ironhide struggled to get up. Megatron walked behind him. "I will not ask again!"

He looked back at the dark lord. "If I knew. I wouldn't tell you."

"Very well." Megatron unsheathed his sword. He looked at Starscream. "Execute our prisoners and fire each cannon to the nearest metropolis within its sights! It is time to show the known universe that this planet belongs to Megatron."

Starscream moved a few steps forward as he noticed two faint figures on the horizon. "Master, something's coming."

Megatron looked at the direction Starscream was looking. Something was indeed coming.

Meanwhile down below, Shockwave, Demolisher, Bonecrusher, Dead End, and a few Vehicons held the Wreckers and the Pokemon prisoners. Soon two other Vehicons were taking Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee to where the others were

*Hey! What's that!* Bumblebee pointed out to the same figure. Everyone looked at it.

The figures were flying recklessly fast.

"The Predacon?" Megatron asked.

"Hmmm, not beasty enough and I don't think it was a Combiner." Starscream replied. Slowly moving back.

Megatron moved a forward a little to get a better view. Blackout and Mindwipe followed. Ironhide tried to get up to see.

**The Harbinger**

"How is that possible?" Ratchet said, looking at the life signal monitor.

"What?" Ash asked looking back.

"An Autobot signal, but it's... airborne!"

**Dark-Moon**

"I know those color schemes." Starscream said, getting a better picture on the figures.

Megatron's optics widen as he recognized who one of the figure was. It was Optimus Prime, a more built and flyable version. Blackout and Mindwipe's eyes widen as they recognized the other. It was Deoxys, in Speed Forme. They were flying at them head on.

"Wait, he can't fly! Can he?" Starscream was puzzled on Optimus' new ability.

Optimus landed and quickly unleashed a barged beating on Megatron. He came at him with two punches, followed by a left uppercut, then delivered a final good blow on him launching him to his throne chair.

Mindwipe was about to use Dark Pulse, But Deoxys used Psycho Boost with all its strength. Sending him to where Megatron crashed. Blackout attacked with Flamethrower. Although it was showing little effect. Deoxys used Counter and since Blackout was using equal force, it done more harm to him than Deoxys. Then it used Zen Headbutt on him.

The Vehicons fired at Optimus. He pulled out a minigun and killed them one by one. While Starcream was distracted, Ironhide stood up. Starscream looked back to see his fist throwing him an uppercut. Knocking him out.

Optimus noticed Ironhide. He deactivated his face guard. "Commander?"

"Sir, you are looking..." Ironhide examined him. "Robust. It is paramount we disable the fusion cannons below."

"Understood." He activated his face guard again. He took off in the air. Flying his way to the cannons. Deoxys followed.

Ironhide pressed his com-link. "All units..."

**The Harbinger**

_"... Optimus Prime has returned. And he has the red and blue creature accompanying him."_ Ironhide said.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. They cheered.

**Military/Air Base**

Agent Jenny was also receiving the transmission. _"I repeat; Prime is alive and quiet alive."_

"Yes!" Jenny shouted.

**Dark-Moon**

The Autobots and the Pokemon noticed that the Decepticon and the Pokecons were busy looking up at the tower. Bulkhead signaled them to strike.

Wheeljack silently unsheathed his sword and struck down the guard next to him. Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking ball and whacked the guard next to him. Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee took care of the reinforcements. Ultra Magnus took Shockwave head on.

Blaziken and Abomasnow attacked Demolisher. Magnezone zapped Dead End with Thunderbolt. Tauros locked his horns on Bonecrusher's legs and tripped him. Poilwrath and Ambipom attacked the down Pokecon.

Shockwave took a few his from Magnus until he smacked him with his cannon. Magnezone tried to engage, but he whacked him away. Soon the other Wreckers engaged him.

Megatron bursted through the ruble of his crumbled throne. Starscream, Blackout, and Mindwipe recovered as well. They noticed Ironhide jump off the platform. Turns out the Ironclad was right below him. As soon as he landed on it, the ship's autopilot took off.

Megatron went to the edge of the platform he spotted Optimus and Deoxys flying towards the cannons. He furiously roared in anger. He jumped off and transformed. He flew after Prime. They flew in front of the first fusion cannon. Optimus aimed the minigun at it until he heard Megatron's voice. "OOPPPPPTIMUUSSSSSSS!" He came at them guns-a-blazing. Deoxys used Reflect to shield Optimus. Two luck shots blasted them away from the fusion cannon.

They regained flight control and took off. With Megatron hot on their tail. Flying around and through the citadel. Optimus turned back and fired his minigun at Megatron. Causing him to bank away. They pursued him.

Starscream went to the edge of the platform. He saw Megatron being chased by Optimus. _"Commander, a cluster of enemy signals incoming!"_ A soldier reported.

He growled. "Humans and their Pokemon pets! Activate the fusion cannons!"

In the control room the Decepticons were preparing the cannons. Setting on of the cannons to take down Jenny and her squadrons.

In fact they were getting closer to the citadel. "Sky Strikers, await my command." Jenny said.

Megatron managed to maneuver himself behind their six. He went to maximum overdrive as did Megatron. Unexpectedly, Deoxys shifted into Defense Forme, turned around and slammed its fist on Megatron. Optimus grabbed him by the flight wings and spun around. "Megatron..., be gone!" Thanks to the spinning momentum as he threw Megatron. He was thrown directly into the fusion cannon's power core. The energy surge caused him to transform back to his robotic form. The reaction cause the fusion cannons to shut down. They noticed the Sky Strikers were inbound, so they took off.

**Inside the Ironclad**

Ironhide managed to get inside his ship. He too picked up the Sky Strikers. "Autobots, Pokebots, clear the area!" **(#4)**

**Dark-Moon**

Bumblebee transformed. Poliwrath and Ambipom hopped in. He drove off. Arcee and Cliffjumper transformed and followed. Along with Magnezone.

Shockwave knocked the Wreckers away from him. Unfortunately, that left him open to Cliffjumper as he ran him over. Before he can fire at them, Magnus jumped on his back.

Magnus transformed into his HEMTT truck mode. The rest of the Pokemon hopped on him as he drove off.

"Lets do this." Jenny said. She and the other pilots fired their rockets. The Altaria used Hyper Beam. They broke off when as the rockets and the Hyper Beams struck Dark-Moon.

Shockwave and the Pokecons noticed the towers destruction. "Soundwave, we required a Ground Bridge." He said. The vortex appeared behind him. Him and the Pokecons walked through it. It disappeared before the debris fell on them.

In the power room, Megatron was barely recovering. Starscrea, Mindwipe, and Blackout entered the room. Starscream thought over this temptation. Instead he said; "Transport Lord Megatron to the Nemesis."

Blackout and Mindwipe got Megatron on his feet. "What are you doing? Noo!" Megatron struggled to break free. "WE WILL NOT RETREAT!"

They made their way to the Nemesis. Starscream stepped aside for them. "This battle is lost, my Liege. We must retreat if we have any hope of winning the war."

**Route 3**

Smokescreen was driving up the path way with Iris riding Dragonite right behind him. Dragonite landed to watch an amzing sight. Smokescreen transformed and stopped near them to see Dark-Moon crumbling down. "Awww, we missed it!"

"You are starting to act like a kid all over again." Iris said.

**Dark-Moon**

The Nemesis pulled away from the dock bridge before that to gave way and tumbled like the rest of the tower. As the last of Dark-Moon impacted the ground it created a heavy cloud of dirt smoke.

**Military/Air Base**

The Autobots and everyone else stood inside a warehouse. Agent Jenny stood on a catwalk to give the Autobots a thank you speech. "On behalf of the politicians of the world, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense for this planet. I'm only sorry that the rest of the world can't yet know of your undying dedication. Because I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty and my future." She stood up straight and saluted them. Optimus nodded his head in response.

"Sir." Ironhide said. Optimus looked at him. "I am honored relinquish command of the Autobots to you."

"Welcome to Earth, Ironhide and to Team Prime."

Ironhide looked to his left to see Misty approaching Optmius. "Okay, if May hasn't said it by now, then I have to saw it; Optimus 2.0 is radical! Imagine what the Forge can do for your body, Ratchet." She looked at him.

Ratchet scoffed. "Well." He turned back to look at the Forge of Solus Prime. "Is it true the Forge has been drained of its power?" He looked at Smokescreen. "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost."

"I... did what I felt was right."

"And your instincts have again proven to be quite sound."

Smokescreen looked at Ratchet and smiled at his comment. They joined the others. Who awed in Optimus Prime and Deoxys' return.

* * *

**(#1) - Several Pokemon wi****ki sites will point out how the different Regions, except for Unova, have the same geology as Japan.**

**(#2) - I can't believe I'm saying this, but Starscream might be right.**

**(#3) - Please refer to look back on the pokemon list on chapter one if you forgot.**

**(#4) - That's the name for the Pokemon that are on the Autobot team.**


	5. Project Predacon

**Pokemon Prime: Beast Hunters**

* * *

Project Predacon

* * *

**New Autobot Base - Military/Air Base, Kanto**

A military vehicle drove in the base warehouse. Optimus was inside waiting. As soon as the vehicle stopped, the driver got out to reveal that it's Jenny.

"Prime, what we have here is an experimental, all-terrain, expeditionary fighting vehicle.. Designed by our finest engineers in the United States MASK devision.

"Thank you, Agent Jenny. This will most certainly do." Optimus stepped in front of the vehicle. He fired lasers from his optics and scanned the vehicle. Taking it as his new vehicle mode.

...

Later that day, the Autobots already made themselves a base of operations in the warehouse. Max and Iris were aiding Ratchet on the new Ground Bridge. The vortex opened.

"Return trajectory fluctuations have been stabilized." Max said.

Ratchet pressed a com button. "Ironhide, we are ready to receive you."

Ironhide as a red GMC pickup truck as his vehicle mode drove through the vortex. With a single Energon box in the bed, (that's the name of the cargo area of a truck). Bumblebee picked the box up and Ironhide transformed back into his robotic form. He approached everyone. "We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former Base."

Ultra Magnus emerged from the vortex, carrying a lob-ball. "You can this not much else?" Unexpectidly, he threw the ball right a Wheeljack.

Wheeljack, however, wasn't prepared and the ball bounced off his chest plating and directly to Misty. Ash quickly pulls her out of the way. They both fall and crash to the floor as the ball slammed to the wall.

"Magnus, you could have caused some serious damage!" Ratchet scold.

Misty stood back up. "To me!"

The spot on the wall that the lob crashed into was the door to Agent Jenny's office. She was currently inside her office as the ball struck the wall. She was on the floor as a reflex from the ball crash. "What in the name of a Sandshrew colony?" She went to the door. which was bent along with rest of the wall. She opened the door to see the lob-ball. "A little help over here?"

"What were you thinking, soldier?" Ironhide demanded.

"I was thinking Wheeljack could catch that lob." Magnus replied.

"Allow me to make things clear: As Optimus Prime's second-in-command, I have no intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior."

Magnus smirked. "Some things never change."

Bulkhead intervened. "Magnus, you walking..."

"On thin ice." Wheeljack finished.

Ironhide growled. "You maybe commander of the Wreckers, but need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime himself who assigned me to be your drill sergeant. To get you loose cannons into shape and under control. An effective combat unit begins with discipline. Particularly with a commander who has enough of that quality. If you won't accept that, feel free to chose the path of least resistance... as you did back on Cybertron."

"If the Lighting Bolt weren't a twisted wreck at present... I'd do that." Magnus leans close to Ironhide. "Sir!" He walked away leaving the new Base.

The other Autobots watched Magnus leave. Ironhide sighed and looked at the others. "So, any word from Optimus?"

Ratchet replied. "He's investigating recent Decepticon activity."

"Hopefully an Energon mine." Cliffjumper added.

**Challenger's Cave, Unova**

Optimus flew in the skies above. He noticed the Cave entrance was expanded. Obviously a driller made the entrance wider. He dove down near the Cave. He walked to the entrance and realized that he could walk through, in his previous body-mod. "Hmmm." He transformed into the new vehicle that Agent Jenny provided. He turned on his headlights and drove into the Cave.

**N.A. (New Autobot) Base**

"How radical would it be if you all had jetpacks like Optimus?" May asked as the Autobots continued to working.

"Quite radical, May." Ratchet replied as he was repairing something. He looked back at the Forge. "But the Forge has been depleted of its power to do that."

"Now it's only good for bounding out dents." Wheeljack said.

A car engine roar got their attention. They looked back to see a dark blue Mazda Furai with yellow, white, and dark blue stripes down the middle and '7' on the doors enter the base. The vehicle sharply barked in the center of everyone.

"Smokescreen?" Arcee guessed.

The vehicle transformed and it was indeed Smokescreen. "AW! What gave me away?"

She gave him a "are you serious" face.

"Come on! Robots in disguise, right?"

Ironhide approached him. "Where have you been, soldier?"

"Scanning new war paint. Though it would be proactive to follow Optimus' lead and Bumblebee's." He pointed to Bumbleee. Who was stacking empty Energon cubes.

*It was just a little adjustment so the Decepticons couldn't recognize me when we were scattered.* Bumblebee replied.

"Now you can look your best while helping Bumblebee stack those empty cubes." Ironhide ordered.

Smokescreen frowned. "Yes, sir." He looked to the ground and slowly walked away. "I was nearly a Prime, but somehow I'm still a Rookie." He quietly said to himself.

Ratchet, however, was able to hear a little bit of what Smokescreen whispered. "What was that about a Prime?"

"Uh, time." Smokescreen lied. "Time to stop acting like a Rookie." He left to go help Bumblebee.

Ratchet went back to his work. Arcee went by his side. "Smokescreen, Iris, and her Axew were the only ones who went back. If it weren't for them, Optimus might not be with us today."

"Arcee we were under the strictest of orders. All of us except for Optimus had our human partners to protect, but we are fortunate that Smokescreen and his partners are inexperienced enough to not follow protocal."

**Challenger's Cave**

The Decepticon miners were using two drillers for the excavation. They were be protected by six Insecticons. The name of leader of the squad is Bombshock. The miners reversed the drillers allowing him to look inside a hole they have been digging.

"There! I can see it!" Bombshock said. Deep in the hole was a skull. He was about to reach in and take it when he heard a voice.

"Abandon the excavation! Now!" Optimus warned. He revved up his engine. He accelerated at them.

"ATTACK!"

Three Insecticons transformed and took flight after Optimus. While the other two charged on foot. Optimus fired three missiles. Taking each of the Bugs that were in the air one-by-one. Leaving the two that were charging by foot as the only ones left. One of them fired its blaster. Optimus serpentine and swerved. Running over that Bug. As Optimus was spinning, he transformed and he threw an uppercut on the last Bug, but that wasn't all he did. Since the Cave was confined and narrow the Bug literally hit the ceiling. Optimus dragged the Bug for a few moments then threw him to the ground. As soon as the Bug was on its feet, Optimus' arm transformed into a cannon and blasted a hole through its spark chamber. Kinda like what Megatron did to Dreadwing.

Bombshock knew the oeration was not going to be a total lost as he reached in the hole and broke a piece of the skull. He quickly transformed and flew out of the hole that was above him. The miners climbed through the hole as quickly as they could.

Optimus caught up to where the Decepticons were mining. He looked inside the hole and saw the skull.

**N.A. Base**

Max opened the Ground Bridge. Optimus walked through the vortex. Carrying the skull in his arms.

"Optimus, did you find Energon?" Ratchet asked.

"No, but I did uncover this." He placed the skull on an examination table.

"It cannot be!" He went to get a closer look.

"Be what?" Ash asked.

Optimus replied. "The ancient remains... of a Predacon."

"Though it remains unclear why such a skull would be found on your planet. Its presence reveals all too much about the Predacon which Megatron sent in pursuit of us." Ratchet said.

"You mean that Dragon-Bot we put on ice?" May asked as she, Max, Iris, Misty, and Ash went up to look at the skull.

"Except that Predacons have been extinct since... well..."

"Since before most life began on Cybertron." Smokescreen finished.

"They're like Earth's dinosaur Pokemon." Max said.

"Which means for you guys, running into one would be like us meeting a Tyranone." Ash said. **(#1)**

"So, then what were Dinobots?" Misty asked.

"Totally different." Wheeljack replied.

"With Megatron seeing new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons and a certain scientist back among the Decepticon ranks." Ratchet said.

"It would stand to reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find." Wheeljack finished the theory.

"And now Megatron's looking to clone another." Ironhide added.

"What makes you all think Buckethead will stop at just one." Magnus said.

"We could have a Beast Wars on our hands!" Bulkhead said.

"And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA from which to clone a beast." Ratchet said.

"He already possess what he needs to engender this one." Optimus said. "Autobots, we must become Beast Hunters."

"One thing still doesn't follow." Smokscreen said. "Predacons went extinct on Cybertron. So what would their bones be doing here?"

**The Nemesis**

When Bombshock delivered the bone, Starscream was the only one panicking. "On Earth!?"

Shockwave to the bone to his laboratory and began to run scanning tests.

"I mean isn't it a little preposterous?!"

"They are not the remains of Predacons, Starscream. But rather, the remains of Predacon clones!" Megatron explained. "For you see...

**Flaskback, Shockwave's Lab, Cybertron**

_"Our recent Autobot hunter wasn't the first beastly super soldier Shockwave ever attempted to breed from prehistoric matter."_

There were dozens of liquidized stasis container pods. Shockwave was at the controls. Attempting to revive them all.

**Earth, a few thousands years ago**

Several Predacons were flying and crawling in a canyon. At the bottom of the canyon was a platoon of Autobots. As the Precdacons were crawling and swooping in, the Autobots either stood and fought or fled.

_"During the war for Cybertron, I sanctioned a dispatch of a small army of these Predaclones to Earth. Unleash the beasts on unwitty Autobots forces stationed here."_

Some of the Predacons stood on a ocean cliff. Roaring at the sunset.

_"Once they accomplished their mission, the surviving Predacons held sentinel on this very world for ages to come. Guarding the Energon reserves they've managed to secure. While awaiting my arrival."_

**End Flashback**

"Of course, our little reunion here was much delayed and it would seem we have lost the beasts to the ravages of time."

"But not their endo-matter from which I am logically able to extract their very CNA."

"Pfft. Another scavenger hunt? How logical would it really be to locate all the dusty remains of your former pets?"

"You are not suggesting that I would send my creations to a distant planet without first having them microchipped?"

"Well, I- Well, I was. But...seriously? You did?"

"Yes. And so you know, I don't take that much an interest on the indigenous beast of this world. However, these Legendary Pokemon seem to be promising. If they truly exist."

"Since when did you take an interest in Pokemon lore?"

"While I may have all the Predacons microchipped, only a few signals are surfacing. Which means the list of Pedacons are in a shorten category, but I recollect that I able to infuse organic matter with prehistoric Cybertronian matter. This happened during my ventures off world. If it wasn't for the success of that infusion, most of the Predacon clones would not have survived. I want to examine _your_ pets to ensure that _mine_ will live."

Starscream nervously looked at Megatron. "You have my authorization to experiment on the Pokecons." Megatron said, without concern.

**N.A. Base**

Ratchet was able to download all the Cybertronian data from Ironhide's ship into the newly built computer. He looked up all the data there was about the Predacons. "These are images from our historical texts."

"But those are metal versions of Legendary Pokemon that are considered to be extinct for two to three thousand years." Ash said.

"Those aren't anything like dinosaur Pokemon at all." Max said, disappointedly.

"It would stand to reason that Predacons did indeed walk upon this Earth in ancient time. During the earliest human civilizations as they have been infused with Legendary Pokemon folklore. Illustrating once again, that the past of Earth and Cybertron are inextricably linked." Optimus said.

...

It was ten o'clock p.m. Brock was called to fill in at a Pokemon Hospital in Saffron City. Ash and Dawn decided to take Gabby back home so they and their Pokemon left. Max and Iris were sleeping in embrace on a couch. Misty was reading a magazine article about Paris. May was feeding Manaphy.

Optimus noticed Ratchet was working on some sort of formula. "Synthetic Energon?"

"Indeed." Ratchet replied. "I am concerned that without access to any Energon reserves since our Base was destroyed our ability to deal with impending depletion will be severely hampered."

"A wise decision, my friend."

"Just please, manage your expectations. I am working with rudimentary hardware than before."

"Prime!" Jenny shouted as she exited from her office. "Satellite surveillance picked up two signs of Decepticon activity. One in a oil field outside of El Paso, USA and the other in the Hiberties Bluffs in Scotland."

May grew an interested smirk.

"So don't forget to pack your kilts." Jenny finished.

"We must divide our recourses." Optimus turned to the team. "Ironhide, lead the Wreckers to the Bluffs."

"Yes, Optimus." Ironhide looked at the Wreckers then back at Optimus. He slowly approached him. "Um... what's a kilt?" He whispered.

Optimus looked at Jenny then quietly replied. "Agent Jenny can at times be oblique. I find it best to simply nod and mobilize."

Ironhide went back to the Wreckers. "Ultra Magnus, let's roll." Magnus groaned due to the fact that Ironhide is not only coming with them, but is also in charge. Ironhide stared at the Forge as he was making his way out. He stopped. "Optimus, I know there are many emotions tied to the Forge."

"This is no time to stand on ceremony." Optimus replied.

Ironhide grabbed the Forge. "I would be honored to put this to some practical use."

"At least mine has some juice in it still." Magnus said, taking out his hammer. Electrical static engulfed the hammer.

"This not a competition, Magnus. Now let's roll!"

**El Paso, USA**

The Ground Bridge vortex appeared on a highway overpass. That was right over a ravine. Optimus, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper drove through the vortex. They all transformed and stood on the overpass. They observed the area.

"I will search this quadrant." Optimus took off and flew to the skies on one side of the canyon. The others transformed and drove in the opposite direction.

While Optimus was searching, everyone else managed to find the oil fields. They transformed and readied their blasters.

"You know ever since both of you got your new finish, I feel a little old fashion." Cliffjumper said.

"The team could use some old fashion style, Cliffjumper." Smokescreen reassured him.

"Thanks, I think."

"Just out of curiosity, have either of you guys ever thought about becoming a Prime?"

*When? Like now?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not now. Someday."

*Actually I've always wanted to be a Warrior-class.*

"Warrior? Yeah." Smokescreen chuckled. "You and me both. Out of us three, Cliffjumper is the only official Warrior."

"Don't let Arcee hear you talking about me. She always thought she was quite the Warrior herself." Cliffjumper said.

Smokescreen chuckled. "You know, I've seen you in action, Bumblebee, Optimus knows you can scrap with the best of them. Why won't he just promote you from Scout already?"

*It was my choice to stay as a Scout.*

"Your choice? Huh. So why wait?"

*Wouldn't you want to be promoted from Rookie home-side?*

"Guess it would be more meaningful graduating back home. On Cybertron."

"Bumblebee is the most patient guy I've ever knew." Cliffjumper said. Following Bumblebee.

Smokescreen stopped. "I should take a cue." He quietly said to himself.

The sound of drilling got their attention. They hid behind a container for cover. Cliffjumper peeked to seek a driller and a few Vehicons near it standing guard. He signaled the others to move out. However, they didn't notice the Vehicons on the oil mills. When the Vehicons charged up their blasters, the noise was the only warning for the Autobot trio.

They quickly scattered within a split second. Evading the blaster fire. Bumblebee took cover behind a container. Cliffjumper hid behind a oil pump. Smokescreen hid behind another pump.

Smokescreen had a shot for a Vehicon on the mill and he took it. Two more on the ground fired at him. He hid and readied his second blaster. He ran out from the cover and fired. As a pump went down in front of him he disappeared. They stopped to wonder how he miraculously vanished. They looked up to see him on top of the pump. He jumped. Right before he landed, he grabbed one the Vehicons and threw him to the other. One died on impact. The other smacked to a metal pole. He recovered and noticed Smokescreen was pointing to look up. He did look up and saw the pump coming straight toward him. Smashing him.

Cliffjumper shot a Vehicon's arm off, then his leg and finally shot him in the spark chamber. Another Vehicon attempted to attack him. Bumblebee intervened to save Cliffjumper.

Bumblebee kicked the Vehicon away then blasted him. The last Vehicon tried to get the jump on him, but he grabbed the Vehicon by the arm and spun him around. As Bumblebee released him, he blasted him. Bumblebee quickly turned with his blasters at the ready.

It was Smokescreen. Who had his arms in the air. "Like I said; You got nice chops for a Scout. And you Cliffjumper, no wonder you made it to Warrior-class while you were still on Cybertron. You shot that Decepticreep up just by stand ing in that one spot and not even looking at him."

They heard loud footsteps. Emerging from the excavated hole was Shockwave. In his only hand was the Predacon bone. He fired at them, but the Autobots were too fast as they jumped out of the way from the blast.

Cliffjumper shot at Shockwave's Hyperflux Cannon. Causing him to accidentally shoot and oil pump. As that one pump exploded, it caused a chain reaction for the others to explode. The Autobots ran away from the explosions as fast as they could. One explosion was set off near them and flung them into the air. They crashed hard to the ground.

As they were getting up, Smokescreen had to act like a Rookie. "How epic was that?!"

Suddenly Shockwave, in his Cybertronian tank mode, was getting away. And was literally on fire. They transformed into their vehicle modes as pursued him. As he was getting close to the bridge, he turned his cannon around and fired at them. Causing them to swerve.

Shockwave made it to the overpass, however, Optimus spotted the explosion and was already near his location. So he redirected his cannon to shot Optimus out of the sky.

Optimus managed to evade the blasts. He transformed his arm into a cannon and fired. He got a lucky shot in front of Shockwave as the blast launched him in the air and caused him to roll. Shockwave transformed back to his robotic form to avoid more vehicle damage, but he lost grip of the bone. It bounced all the way to the center of the overpass.

The Autobot trio were on bridge. "Woo! And that's why he's a Prime!" Smokescreen shouted.

The Decepticon Ground Bridge opened and Soundwave, in his Predator UAV, flew out of it and fired at the Autobots. "Great, it's Soundwave." Cliffjumper said, sarcastically.

Soundwave then turned his attention to Optimus. No doubt to keep him occupied. So that Shockwave can retrieve the bone. He did and he made a run for the Ground Bridge.

Bumblebee transformed and jumped kick Shockwave on the back. While Shockwave was still in the air, CLiffjumper jumped on him, grinding him to the pavement.

Smokescreen made a run for the bone. He grabbed it, but he noticed Shockwave's cannon smacking him in the face.

Cliffjumper tried shooting at him, but it was useless as Shockwave got a luck shot on his lower torso.

Soundwave deployed Laserbeak to aid him on delaying Optimus. "ENOUGH!" Optimus shouted, irritated from it. He pulled out his mini-gun and fired. He managed to clip Soundwave's wing. Laserbeak latched onto Optimus' jetpack and began to electrocute him. He lost conscience and Laserbeak detached from him. Optimus crashed on the side of a bridge pillar, then the ravine wall and smacked hard to the ground.

Soundwave transformed and landed on one side of the ravine. He looked at Optimus, who was barely recovering. Then he looked at Shockwave. They Autobot trio were trying their best to get the bone from him.

Bumblebee jumped on top of Shockwave. He grabbed Bumblebee and slammed him down to the pavement. He aimed his cannon for the Scout's spark chamber, but Smokescreen grabbed the cable attached to his cannon and pulled. Prerventing him from scrapping Bumblebee. That did stop him from throwing Smokescreen like a rag doll.

Smokescrenn recovered fast. He noticed Shockwave was gonna impale him with his cannon. He activated the Phase Shifter and phase through Shockwave's entire body. He made a grab for the bone, but Shockwave wasn't gonna lose grip so easily.

Bumblebee helped Smokescreen by pulling the bone away. Cliffjumper jumped on Shockwave and began to beat on him. Even that wasn't causing him to lose grip. Shockwave was that persistent. Until the bone broke, which Bumblebee and Smokescreen have both pieces, but a small claw was flung in the air and into the ravine.

Optimus saw the claw piece and took flight. Soundawave saw it and quickly made calibrations and opened a second Ground Bridge in between Optimus and the claw. The claw fell through the vortex and into Megatron's hand. Then the vortex closed.

"No." Optimus cursed.

Shockwave grabbed Cliffjumper and threw him to the others. "We have all that we need." He said to Soundwave.

Laserbeak returned to Soundwave. He transformed and took flight through the Ground Bridge and Shockwave ran through it. It closed.

Optimus landed on the overpass. The Autobots were getting back up on their feet. Smokescreen looked at the bone that he has in his hand. "A single strand of CNA."

**The Nemesis**

Shockwave was examining the claw. Megatron entered the laboratory. "Shockwave, I understand that you engaged Optimus Prime in the field."

"Only in order to secure the specimen, Lord Megatron."

Megatron picked up the claw. "I had believed that you had perished once, my most prized engineer." He walked around the table. "And I highly doubt that Project Predacon can be completed without you."

"I shall leave the fetching of bones to Starscream and confine myself to my laboratory in order to accelerate results."

"Excellent. For I am rather impatient to witness my army of beasts trample human and Pokemon kind underfoot."

"Now I need Starscream's Pokecons to see if the infusion was as successful as it was back on Cybertron."

* * *

**(#1) - Just some fan-made fossil Pokemon that I found on DeviantART that is the best remark to a T-rex.**

**ME: Have a good Memorial Day everybody.**


	6. Chain of Command

**Pokemon Prime: Beast Hunters**

* * *

Chain of Command

* * *

******The Arctic**

The blizzard past by and the the sun began to shine in the icy waste. Especially on one icy formation. Actually it was none other than Predaking. The sun not only thaw the best but was also giving it a solar charge up. BANG! It shattered the icy coat off itself and it roared in anger.

Regice apparently never left as it was standing guard near the beast. It attempted to put Predaking on ice again, but Predaking took flight and whacked the Iceberg Pokemon like a baseball. Launching it to an iceberg. Predaking roared and flew away.

**The Nemesis**

"Is it really wise for Shockwave to spawn an army of beasts here in this laboratory or within any part of this warship?" Starscream asked Megatron. "I mean not even the lone beast we had was compact enough to stroll these corridors without tearing them into sunder." He looked at Shockwave. "Which reminds me, I am so very sorry for your loss."

"I was referring to my off-site laboratory. Which we have erected expressly for the cloning procedures." Shockwave replied.

Starscream groaned. "You think of everything, don't you?" THUD! RUMBLE! The whole warship began to shake. "We are under attack! Autobots?"

"Illogical." Shockwave went to a computer. "Though there appears to be a enormous mass on the upper hull."

The Decepticons made their way to the flight deck. The dock door opened to reveal Predaking standing before them.

"How did it find us?" Starscream asked.

"Predacons possess precise homing instincts." Shockwave answered.

"And astonishing resilience." Megatron said, intrigued. "Starscream, assume command of my beast." He turned back inside the ship.

"Ugh... Me?! Master? I-I mean I wouldn't dream of ceasing such an honor from its very creator." Starscream said.

"Military command of the Predacon is most logical. Since my services are required elsewhere." Shockwave said, following Megatron.

The dock door closed on Starscream. Predaking got closer to him and he scream in terror.

**The Hiberties Bluffs, Scotland**

The Ironclad landed on a cliff near the location. The elevator descended the Autobots to the ground. "Alright, Beast Hunters, according to our intel; The Decepticons should be excavating for Predacon bones directly beneath us."

"On it, Drill Sergeant." Ultra Magnus said. He quickly ran out in the open.

"Does Ultra Magnus not comprehend the chain of command nor remember anything from leadership training? Neither him or I authorized any advancement without proper cover." Ironhide said.

"I'm sure Magnus is just trying to prove himself to you that he has what it takes to be a leader, sir." Bulkhead said.

"Yee-HAH!" Magnus gleefully jumped off the ledge.

Ironhide looked at Bulkhead and Wheeljack with disbelief.

Magnus was climbing halfway down the cliff when a few rocks hit him on the head. He looked up to see Bulkhead and Wheeljack climbing down with him.

"Magnus, wait up." Wheeljack warned. "Ironhide wanted us to-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Magnus said, as he continued climbing down.

Bulkhead noticed something. "Sh! Sh!" He pointed below.

Magnus looked down to see a Vehicon walking out of a cave entrance below. Ironhide squatted from a distance on the ledge. He spotted the guard then noticed the Wreckers' positions. He groaned and pulled out his blaster cannon.

"Wrecker Fact #17?" Magnus asked.

"'Guards never look up'." Wheeljack answered.

At that moment Bulkhead lost his footing and a few rocks fell. They bounced of Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack's heads and landed near the guard's feet. He looked up to see Wheeljack's sword blades coming right at him. Wheeljack sliced the guards head clean off. He looked back to see the body collapse then looked up at Ironhide and saluted.

"Good job, Jackie." Magnus said. He looked at Ironhide, who gave him a grimace look.

Soon the other Vehicons exited the cave. "Scrap." Wheeljack said. They fired at him, but he deflected each shot with his swords.

Ultra Magnus jumped off the cliff and pulled out his hammer. He slammed it on one of the Vehicons and an energy pulse zapped two others near him. He kicked another one in which Bulkhead finished by slamming him with the wrecking ball. Bulkhead activated his other wrecking ball and whacked another Vehicon.

Ironhide slid down the cliff and opened fire. When he was almost at the bottom as he jumped off and pulled out the Forge. He slammed the Forge in between three Vehicons. Taking them out at the same time. He pooped another one with the handle and finished him with a smash. And with one great swing, he hit one Vehicon that crashed into four more. "Looks like this 'hammer' has a little bit of juice left in it." Ironhide said.

"That still only counts as one!" Magnus objected.

"I thought I said this wasn't a competition! And as for this little 'show' that we put up, that is why we wait for cover, regardless of status."

Magnus was about to say something else, when he heard knocking noise coming from inside him. That when he realized that he forgot something. "Ah, bolts." He opened his chest plating. Two pair of hands appeared.

Misty and May emerged from Magnus. Making retching noise and deep breaths. Ironhide looked at Wheeljack and Bulkhead. "Uuuhhh..." Bulkhead drew a blank.

Magnus got them both in his hands and took them to a boulder to rest on. "Forgot you both were in there, girls."

"At least I didn't heave on any floor mats." May said. "Right, Bulkhead?" He groaned in horror.

Misty heaved in her mouth. She swallowed. "I think I heaved on Magnus' floor mats. Sorry."

**The Nemesis**

Out on the flight deck Starscream was attempting to get Predaking on the move. "You miserable beast! I am your commanding officer and I order you to crawl into your kennel, now!"

Predaking made a low growl and looked away.

"I said, 'now,' already!" He zapped him on the hindquarters.

Predaking angrily growled and fired its flames at him.

"AH!" He ducked within the nick of time. He stood back up when the flames cleared. He felt something hot and sizzling. He looked up. "AH!" The tip of his antenna was red hot and burning. He quickly put it out.

**The Hiberties Bluffs**

"And what could have possibly compelled you to bring the two female natives?!" Ironhide demanded an answer from Ultra Magnus. He rolled his optics.

**Flashback, N.A. Base**

"So don't forget to pack your kilts." Jenny said.

"We must divide our recourses." Optimus turned to the team. "Ironhide, lead the Wreckers to the Bluffs."

"Yes, Optimus." Ironhide looked at the Wreckers then back at Optimus. He slowly approached him. "Um... what's a kilt?" He whispered.

Optimus looked at Jenny then quietly replied. "Agent Jenny can at times be oblique. I find it best to simply nod and mobilize."

Ironhide went back to the Wreckers. "Ultra Magnus, lets roll." Magnus groaned due to the fact that Ironhide is not only coming with them, but is also in charge. Ironhide stared at the Forge as he was making his way out. He stopped. "Optimus, I know there are many emotions tied to the Forge."

"This is no time to stand on ceremony." Optimus replied.

Ironhide grabbed the Forge. "I would be honored to put this to some practical use."

"At least mine has some juice in it still." Magnus said, taking out his hammer. Electrical static engulfed the hammer.

"This not a competition, Magnus. Now let's roll!"

Ironhide left the Base. Followed by Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Ultra Magnus was the last one out when he hear a voice behind him. "Yo. Can we come with?" He looked back to see that it was May who asked. And Misty was right behind her.

"Why not?" Magnus reached his hand out to them.

**End Flaskback**

Magnus shook his head. Then smiled.

"Are your circuits impaired, soldier?" Ironhide asked.

"Prime told you to lead the Wreckers on this one. I assumed he meant all of them." He looked back and gave them an approval smile.

"Are you mocking your former mentor? Or are you mocking your own status?"

"Wouldn't think of it, sir. The girls are full-blown Wreckers. Ain't that right, guys?"

Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack gulped.

"Look they maybe small, they saved my tailpipe. Snuffed an Insecticon. All on their own, as a team. Despite the fact that I strictly order them to leave me for scrap if things went south."

"I'm impressed that you took your status of leadership to a serious level, but having them tag along with you... outside standard protocol no doubt." Ironhide said.

Misty spoke. "The point is..."

"We can handle ourselves, sir." May finished. She and Misty stood up.

"May and Misty have been through worst." Bulkhead added.

"And we've drawn out the enemy and cleared passage." Wheeljack pointed out to the deceased 'Cons.

Ironhide let out a frustrated breath.

**The Nemesis**

Predaking was sleeping in the hanger when the sound of approaching footsteps woke it up. It looked to see Starscream in the Apex Armor.

"Okay, now in you go!" Starscream pointed to the ship's corridor. Predaking stood up and roared. "Ha. Do your worst." He tapped the chest plating. "The Apex Armor is virtually-" It grabbed his arm. "AH!" It tossed him around like a chew toy. "NO! RELEASE ME!" It continued to toss him around for a few more swings. Then it aggressively threw him to the wall. He crashed to the floor.

_"Starscream, are you with the beast?"_ Megatron asked, over Starscream's com-link.

"Yes, Master! We've been... reviewing... attack maneuvers. He's doing quite well."

_"One of the excavation teams failed to report in."_

He stood up. "I shall assemble my Seeker Armada immediately and-"

_"I will prefer that you lead our newly returned asset on this mission so that we may see our Predacon is as adaptive on fetching bones as it is hunting Autobots."_

**The Hiberties Bluffs**

The team was walking down the tunnel, when- "Is this it!?" May picked up a strange object.

Ironhide looked at it. "No. That is a rock." They continued on.

"Ha. Just like old times, huh, Magnus?" Bulkhead asked.

"Except back then, I didn't have to chose my partners. I was a good leader, I even let you guys pick your own partners if you felt like it." Magnus replied.

"Come on, we're all on the same team. Hey, Beast Hunters, right?" Wheeljack asked.

Magnus turned to face them. "During all those cycles it took me to travel to Earth, then coming back once again to chase down Dreadwing, all I can think about was getting the band of brothers back together, but this isn't the line-up I had in mind." He looked at Ironhide, who was still moving onward. "You guys did the smart thing. LEaving the Wreckers when you did. While we were still bringing our A-Game. Before the rust set in." He moved on without them.

May and Misty climbed on top of a boulder near them. "Wait! I thought Ultra Magnus was the one who left the Wreckers." Misty said.

"Magnus resigned his leadership and deserted the Wreckers once Ironhide showed up and began throwing all the rules and regulations." Wheeljack replied. "Magnus felt that Ironhide stole his leadership status."

"Wheeljack and I transferred out before that." Bulkhead added. "To join up with Optimus at the Battle of Thunderhead Pass. Sometimes I think Magnus feels like we deserted him."

"You guys don't want to be the ones who breaks up the band." Misty said.

SLAM! SHAKE! The whole place began to shake. The large vibrations cause May and Misty to lose their balance and fell, but Bulkhead caught them both. He used his other hand to shield them from the falling rock ceiling. Then it suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" Bulkhead asked.

There was a sudden loud shriek. Followed by a lowed growl and thunderous approaching footsteps.

"Whatever it is. It's big." Wheeljack said. The approaching footsteps grew louder. "And it's coming fast!"

Ironhide stood in between the Wreckers then took a few more steps. He had a feeling what it might be. Suddenly Predaking was viciously crawling through the tunnel. "The Predacon!" He said. "Lets roll!"

Everyone transformed into their vehicle mode and accelerated. May and Misty were safe ridding back-seat passengers in Bulkhead. Predaking reached its head out in attempt to bite Ironhide, the closest Autobot it could reach, but missed.

May went to the front seat and looked out the right-front window. She couldn't believe her eyes. "It's back?!"

Predaking charged itself up. It fired its ball of fire. Which the Wreckers managed to drive out the ball's way. Predaking tried to take a bite out of Bulkhead, but he accelerated.

Ironhide noticed another tunnel way on his left. He quickly made a sharp turn. As did the others. Predaking roared and viciously attempted to follow. It almosthad them, but it got stuck as the tunnel was smaller. The Beast struggled to break free. As a last move, it fired its flames. Which was gaining up on them. "Maximum overdrive!" Ironhide commanded.

They drove hit to overdrive and entered a large opening cave. They pulled to the sides as the flames continued to move straight on. They transformed back to their robotic forms.

"That rock won't hold it forever." Ironhide said. "We need to contact Base and request reinforcements."

"Wreckers don't call for back-up."Magnus said.

Before Magnus call finish the Wrecker motto, Bulkhead intervened. "What Magnus means is we can't get a com-link signal this far underground."

Ironhide looked at Magnus. Magnus smirked and crossed his arms.

Bulkhead took May and Misty on a boulder. "Girls, we have to get you out of here."

Wheeljack joined them. "They are gonna have to climb." He pointed to the ceiling. There was a huge crevasse. The sun light shone through it.

"No way! We want to help!" May objected.

"And you will. Your mission: Reach my ship so you can contact Optimus Prime." Ironhide said.

Misty saluted. "Yes, sir. Lets go, May!" She noticed May wasn't next to her. "May?"

"See you at the top!" May shouted from above. Misty looked up and saw May riding her Blaziken to the surface.

"Hey!" Misty was about to reach foe her Poke-Balls, but she remembered that she forgot them back at Base. So she began to climb up without Pokemon aid.

Predaking's roaring sounded rather furious than usual. And there a was the sound of rocks breaking. "Not sure I like the sound of that." Magnus said.

"We make our stand." Ironhide pulled out the Forge. "Here and now." Magnus pulled out his hammer. Wheeljack pulled out his swords and Bulkhead drew out his blaster.

**Outside**

Misty finally made it out the crevasse. She was out of breath of course. "Maybe I should have hitched a ride with May." She looked up at the Ironclad. It looked alright. She sprinted toward it. As she was twenty feet away from the ship, she noticed May was hiding behind a boulder on the other side of the ship.

May was waving her hands. Mouthing the word, "Stop!" Suddenly the ship's elevator was activated and she hid behind the boulder.

Misty realized that May was trying to warn her as she heard a familiar voice. "Given that this ship is currently unoccupied. It would seem the Autobots did stumble upon our mining operation." It was Starscream, still wearing the Armor. He was accompanied by four Seekers. Misty hid near a boulder. As they were descending from the elevator. "No worries. _My_ Predacon is no doubt dismantling the interlopers as we speak." He moved off the platform as the elevator reached the ground. "It was a challenge, but I managed to tame the savage beast. Taught it to heed my every command."

Misty peeked over. "Come one, come on."

"You're not wearing the Armor to protect yourself from it?" One of the Seekers asked.

Starscream looked back at them. "From my beloved pet? Of course not! In fact it's getting rather warm in here." He pressed the button on the chest of the Armor. Misty was still peeking and noticed how the Apex Armor worked. It deactivated and he held it it in its deactivated form. "Ah! Ventilation." He placed it on another boulder near him.

**Inside**

Predaking finally got through that tight squeeze as it entered the large cave. All it can see was Ironhide with the Forge at hind. It made a short screech and charged for him. "Ragh!" He swung the Forge at a good timing as he nailed a good hit on its lower jaw. It screeched in pain. "Open fire!"

Wheeljack jumped right on the beast's back and stabbed it with his swords. From the sides, Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead fired at it.

It swung its tail at Bulkhead. "Whoa!" He ducked, but the spikes on the tail merely scratched his paint job. Predaking then bursted out a flame thrower and it wildly fired the flames all around it.

Ultra Magnus ran and slid on his knees as he ducked from the flames. He got up and whack the beast with his hammer. Wheeljack jumped off the beast as it was struck. He dived down with his sword pointing at the beast's throat. It stopped him by whacking him with its tail. Launching him toward Magnus and crashed into him.

Predaking swung its tail at Ironhide, but Bulkhead grabbed it. "No you don't!" The beast pulled him up. "WHOOAAAAAAAH!" Then it tossed him at Ironhide. They both crashed to the wall.

The beast approached them, but the blaster fire from Magnus drew its attention. "Hey, hot head!" He shouted. Predaking looked back to see him on a ledge. It charged up its flames. He threw a grenade. The explosive looked like it was gonna go straight down the beast's throat, but it whacked it away with its tail. the grenade bounced off the walls and landed in the center of the cave. The time struck zero. "Oh, scrap."

**Outside**

The blast shook the bluffs and the dusty explosion shot through the crevasse like a volcano. The Decepticons went to the crevasse to inspect it. Misty and May took the opportunity to make it on the platform. Starscream noticed the smoke seeping through the crevasse. "Oooh. That'll do some damage."

May managed to get on the platform and hid behind an elevator support. Misty, however, was still running for it. Until a foot stomped in front of her. She gasped as she looked up to see Starscream. "Misty, is it?" He asked.

**Inside**

Predaking bursted through the rubble. Roaring in anger. It looked around for the Autobots until it spotted something shining. It went to where the shine came from. It moved a rock out of the way and found a fossil of a Predacon optic. It scanned it and identified as another Predacon that can fly just like it.

**Outside**

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you trying to reach this ship to call for help perhapse?" Starscream went up to the controls hidden in the ship's leg. He pressed a button and the elevator began to go back up into the ship.

Misty got a sudden adrenaline pulse. She sprinted to the platform. Starscream attempted to claw her. She jumped forward and rolled between his feet. She quickly got on her feet and jumped for the platform. She grabbed on the ledge. She managed to get on the platform. She looked back to see him approaching her. He tried tried to claw her and she jumped to the right. She looked to her right and saw the Armor. She made a desperate jump for it. She landed right on the button. Activating it as the Armor engulfed her. Starscream took a few steps in fear. Misty was sealed safely in the Armor. "Whoa!" She shouted at this new power. She looked at the Decepticons, she stood about a feet or two smaller than her, but she was now on equal footing. "What's the matter, Screamy? Can't pick on someone your own size?" She advanced toward them.

There was a faint growl. Everyone looked up. PLOP! A small, round object fell from the sky and bounced of Misty's head. It rolled on the ground and stopped in front of Starscream's feet. It was the optic.

"What do you know, it does fetch." Starscream remarked.

Misty looked back and saw Predaking landed on top of the Ironclad. "Scrap!" She ran in fear. Screaming at the top of her lungs. It suddenly pounced on her.

**Inside the Ironclad**

The elevator shaft reached inside and May quickly made a dash for the controls. She climbed up the chair. Jumped to the dashboard, she barely grabbed ahold of the edge. She pulled herself up and looked at the controls. It was more complex than the controls on Ultra Magnus' ship. She wasn't too sure which was to start the engines or even fire the rockets.

She heard Misty screaming from outside. She ran up to the windshield and saw Predaking pouncing her. "At least she's in the Armor," she looked back at the controls, "but how do I call for back-up?"

**Inside**

The Wreckers finally bursted through the ruble. One by one the emerged.

"Well, that didn't go exactly as planned." Magnus said.

"That's because any first-cycle squad leader knows better than to detonate a grenade inside a confined space!" Ironhide lectured.

"Even if I intended the 'confined space' to be the belly of the beast?"

Wheeljack tried to intervene. "Uh, sir-"

"You're actions just continue to be one step removed from getting us all scrapped!" Ironhide shouted at Magnus.

"With all due respect, sir, the Predacon's loose and Misty and May are out there alone!" Wheeljack pulled out his swords and ran down the tunnel. Bulkhead bulled out his wrecking ball and followed.

"Permission to provide cover, sir." Magnus said to Ironhide.

**Outside**

"Aaaahhh!" Misty laid as Predaking crawled her. At least she was safe inside the Armor. While May was still looking for the buttons that activate the weapons, but at this point any weapon will be necessary.

"Go ahead! Make a wreck of her! As you know doubt did the Wreckers." Starscream said.

Megatron called in._ "Starscream, status report."_

"Master, we have secured the bone."

"AAAAHH!" Misty screams as Predaking picked her up and began shaking her like a chew toy.

"And our Predacon is dealing with the Autobot's pet human as we speak. On my command of course."

_"I will not risk losing a precious commodity to your arrogance!"_

Predaking slammed Misty hard to the ground. Creating an impact crater. "I'll tear you apart!" She threatened. Which she regretted saying as the beast bursted its flames directly at her.

_"Have the beast return with my prize immediately! You can stay behind and finish the Autobots."_

"Yes, Master." Stascream disconnected the com. "Assuming I can course the brainless brute into-Dah!"

Predaking was right in front of him. Next thing he saw was the beast pinning him to the ground. Roaring angrily at him. It noticed the bone next to him. It carefully grabbed the bone with its sharp teeth. Then it took flight and flew away.

"What?! You never obey my commands!" He stood back up on his feet. He looked at the Seekers. "You heard our master. We must locate the Autobots as soon as I retrieve what belongs to me." He made his way towards an unconscious Misty. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Even the strongest armor can't protect the weakest of creatures." He leaned in to deactivate the Apex Armor. Suddenly Misty grabbed him which scared him. "AH!" He looked at her.

"Protected _you_, didn't it?" She shoved him. Then she grabbed him by the arm, which made him scream in the process. She spun him around and threw him at one of the Seekers.

The other three opened fire at her, but obviously the Apex Armor was making their task difficult. She charged at them. She grabbed one of the Seekers and threw him over her shoulder. The other two continue to fire. Stracream shoved that one Seeker off of him to see Misty ramming the other two.

Starscream fired the missile on his arm at Misty. She caught it with her bare hand. Allowing it to set off right in her face. The explosion created a huge cloud of dust. He looked to see if he got this time... Nope. She jumped high in the air and as she was coming back down she kicked him. "HYAH!" The kick sent him crashing hard to the ground.

A Seeker engaged her. She dodged and blocked every attack he can throw at her. She countered with a low kick. Another Seeker jumped as he elbowed her on the shoulder. She dodged two light blows and blocked a heavy blow which shoved her back. She charged at him and threw good punches in his torso. She quickly climbed on top on him and bashed him on the head. She bounced off him and kicked the other one. She crashed to the ground. The third Seeker tried to trample her, but she rolled out the way and quickly got back up on her feet. She engaged them.

The Wreckers emerge from the crevasse. They noticed someone in the Apex Armor fighting off the Seeker. May finally figure out how to work the turrets. She activated one turret on the lower hull. Which it blasted one Seeker to bits. Another Seeker blasted the turret, but May managed to get two more turrets from the bow to activate.

Misty punched a Seeker twice in the torso followed with an uppercut and a side kick. May used the turrets to scrap that same Seeker. She realized May got the guns online. "Who's wrecking who now?" Misty shouted at Starscream. A Seeker charged at her, but she pivoted to the right around him and climbed on top of him. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to the ground.

Wheeljack couldn't believe who was in the Armor. "Misty?"

And Bulkhead was surprised to see who managed to get the weapons from the ship to operate. "May?"

"Perhaps you weren't wrong about the humans after all." Ironhide said to Magnus. Who smirked.

Misty jump-kicked a Seeker. Who crashed near Starscream. He readied his claws. "You do know that I vanquished Sideswipe, don't you?"

"Big whoop. I snuffed Hardshell." Misty responded.

May finally found the controls for the amplifier. _"Don't you mean; 'We snuffed Hardshell', Misty?"_

That got under his grill until he noticed the Wreckers charging in. "Ohh! Retreat!" He transformed and took flight. The two surviving Vehicons transformed and followed him.

"Awh!" Misty groaned. She looked at the Wreckers. "They got away with the bone."

Magnus called to her. "Hey." She turned to him. "You brought your A-Game, kid. Both you and May. Like a true Wrecker." He nudged Misty's shoulder. "And I want to remember us just like this," he looked at Ironhide, "before the rust sets in." He walked away. He transformed into his HEMTT truck mode and drove off.

"What? Where's Ultra Magnus going?" Misty asked.

Wheeljack closed his optics then opened them. "Solo."

_"Again?!"_ May shouted.

"Magnus just broke up the band." Bulkhead said.

They watched Magnus driving off to the horizon.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry for the hiatus. I've been really busy. I finally graduated high school this Wednesday that past. Yeah Class of 2013! Meaning now I've got free time, but I've doing some summer job hunting and plus I'm trying to redingote my passionate flame for my stories. So please bare with me and keep those reviews coming. And thanks for being so patient.**


End file.
